The Flight of the Blue Beetle
by DiamondBreak
Summary: The Blue Beetle's journey into becoming a hero of his own making. After an incident Jaime decides to take on the big boss from El Paso on his own without realizing La Dama might be more than what he can handle on his own. (Will cross with other stories over time like Becoming Superboy).
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY WILL CROSS WITH OTHERS OVERTIME. A WARNING WILL BE PLACED WHENEVER THAT OCCURS.

8888

The Flight of the Blue Beetle

It all happened so fast. One moment he was in the Watchtower's lunch room and the next he was being pulled to the side by Kaldur. He spoke words he knew but had trouble making sense of them in the sentences he was using. Kaldur looked at him waiting for his reaction but all he did was turn around and rush towards the Zeta-beams. The rest went in a blur. He arrived back in El Paso, transformed and flew directly towards the hospital. He had been ready to burst in but Khaji-Da refused. His muscles tensed forcing him to stop among the trees of a park across from the hospital. The armor retracted by itself and then he was running. At the entrance his mother and sister were already waiting for him. Both had red eyes and traces of tears.

"Dad-" he was still trying to make sense of Kaldur's words.

"He is fine," his mother said before shaking her head, "not fine, but he is out of danger"

"What ha-" but he stopped when he saw his little sister start to tear up, she had been there "Milagro" he hurried to pick up his seven year old sister before she buried her little tearful face on his chest. He felt like crying as her little body trembled with every sob, _"yaaaaa, yaaa"_ he said soothingly.

"The doctor said we could see him soon," his mother said leading him inside. She guided him still dressed in her nurse robes towards the side of the building where his father was. He felt his chest constrict at the thought of his mother being in mid shift and then learn her husband was in the way. They sat in the waiting area, and though there were plenty of seats his little sister remained on his arms. Her little sobs eventually slipped into slumber.

"What happened?" he asked pushing stray locks of Milagro's hair away from her saddened face. They said God didn't give you challenges you couldn't handle, but did they really have to come when she was still so small.

"Some idiot thought your father would be an easy target to rob," there was a pained smile on her face which told him what he imagined happened. His father was not a man to mess with, "after beating the _mierda _out of the punk, the kid decided to pull out a gun. He shot your father in the thigh… the artery…" and he was lucky he didn't bleed out on his way to the hospital. Jaime was no stranger of hearing of such occurrences. Since he was a child he would stay up until his mother returned from work and then listen through the door as she told his dad of the calamities that nurses saw. Though he worked alongside heroes and was no stranger to sad incidents; it never occurred to him one would strike so close to home.

"I am sorry, if I had-"

"Don't give me that Jaime," her mother said stressing her words, "you make us proud, don't ever forget about that" and her eyes softened and Jaime felt like those times when he was very small and his mother tried to appease his crying, "besides," she offered him a smile, "I will have my hands full with your father trying not to blame himself. _De tal palo, tal astilla_"

"What does that mean?" he wished he had taken more into learning his parent's home language.

She tilted her head before saying, "it means you are too much like your father"

It was not long after that they were allowed to enter his father's room. Jaime did his best to not wake up his little sister as he stood by the bed not knowing what to say. His mother was fast to hold her husband's hand and smile at him as new tears started to appear.

"I am still here, you know?" he said breaking the silence. Though his skin was pale, his eyes with heavy bags, and his hands pierced by needless he still smiled.

"_Tonto_," his wife threatened to punch his shoulder, but at the end she leaned a kissed his cheek.

"_Tonto_ _solo por ti," _he replied and Jaime felt as if he was invading. He went to sit on one of the chairs in the room as his parents talked as if his father had not been shot a few hours ago, and as if they were not in a hospital room in the middle of the night. Eventually, with a more relaxed mind, he fell asleep.

The following day neither he nor Milagro went to school. The day had been spent setting the house so his father could move freely with his wheelchair, getting help to look after his father's garage (for they refused to have Jaime do it and miss school), and trying to regain a sense of normality. Through the day he would answer phone calls from family, and friends assuring that his father would be fine. His grandmother threatened to come stay with them until her _bebe_ was back to complete health.

"_Estoy bien ma… no, no me estoy forzando… mi esposa es una enfermera madre, no creo que haiga alguien mejor que me pueda cuidar…" _

"I love _abuelita, _but she can be a little-"

"You are her grandson, try being the woman who stole her dearest son" his mother rolled her eyes as his father kept struggling to keep his grandmother from worrying too much.

At the end of that trying day as he caught up to the schoolwork he missed he saw Milagro peeking at him from door.

"Is getting late," said standing and ready to herd her back to bed. She was already dressed in her pajamas, "we have school tomorrow"

"Do they shoot at you?" she said while he was still a few steps from him, "the bad guys, do they shoot at you?"

Jaime took a deep breath as he led her towards her room, "sometimes, but I have my armor Milagro" he pulled the covers before she climbed in.

"Can you get _papi_ one of them too?" she asked as her large brown eyes searched his with hope.

Jaime sat on the side of the bed. He tried to think what to tell her. It would be wonderful if everyone could be protected with armors, but that's as far as the benefits went. Though he agreed with his parents to not tell his little sister that he had been controlled by the Reach, he wished she was old enough to understand.

"Sorry, this is the only one," on Earth, "but I promise you I will do my very best to protect you and our family"

She gave him a watery smile before exhaustion overtook her. He watched as she slept soundly unaware of all the threats out there. Unable to think anymore after that he packed away his books; he would catch up in free period the next morning. As he was getting ready to change he found he couldn't move; not because of Khaji-Da but he was stuck on the last words he had told his sister.

"_**It is a highly recommended source of action Jaime Reyes" **_

"**Leave it to you to agree to violent methods" **Jaime threw the stupid idea out of the window. He was supposed to be a hero and as such he had to follow the rules of heroes when it came to dealing with scum. No matter how trying, they were not to take justice into their own hands. The idiot who shot his father was already in custody and would not be long after before he went to the county jail. It seemed his father was not the only person he had hurt.

"_**The next recommended source of action is to interrogate him. Statistically it is very unlikely for your father's establishment to be targeted in daylight. It does not generate a high enough profit to call attention to itself"**_

"**Sheeh, thanks" **But he had to admit Khaji-Da was right. He couldn't recall his father's garage ever being robbed in the middle of the day. There had been a few occurrences in the middle of night, but it was never serious, just tools and some pieces which were covered by insurance.

"_**Carlos Barrera will be transferred tonight to the county jail," **_

Jaime closed his bedroom door before slipping out through the window. He kept telling himself he was just going to make sure the guy made it to county jail, nothing else.

"_**It is a still an unexplainable phenomenon to me how humans are able to lie to themselves"**_

It was the middle of the night when he spotted the bus for the county jail park in front of the police department. He watched from the top of the roof as a few prisoners came out marching in a line. It didn't take him long to identify Carlos Barrera. His face was a mixture of purples and blues from the beating he received from his father. The ugly thoughts faded at the sight of how he limped towards the bus. His father had done enough damage to the guy to remember not to show his face near their garage.

Once they were all in the bus they started the trip towards the county jail. Jaime decided to fly high and watch over the bus. It would take about an hour so he decided to make sure everything went smoothly. Towards the middle of the trip the bus stopped, and so did he in the middle of the air. He waited wondering if there was an issue with the bus. Khaji-Da didn't register any struggle or abnormality. Then he saw Carlos run out of the bus as fast as he could and towards the woods. Jaime at once went after him.

"_Alejate demonio!" _

"_**Non-rational energy detected"**_

"**Would it kill you to call it magic?"**

It was very faint but as they got closer to the man he saw the light source of magic surrounding him. He didn't have to worry for a moment later the man crashed against a tree and fell back. He picked him up by the shoulder and slammed him against the same tree he crashed.

"What in the-" he forgot about his question when he saw the man's eyes. They were completely white, as if his pupils had completely disappeared.

"_No, por favor no Dama, no fue mi culpa_!" the man cried out struggling to free himself.

"_**Source of non-rational energy"**_ Khaji-Da confirmed his suspicion.

"_Quien es la Dama?" _he asked leaning closer to look at the man's eyes. He saw himself reflected on the whites but there was something else.

And then the man's eyes returned to normal and he stared at the Blue Beetle's eyes with relief.

"_Gracias a Dios," _the man slipped to his knees, "_La Dama _is gone"

"Who is_ La Dama?"_

"Is better if you don't know," the man said shaking as he got on his feet.

"You work for her?"

"Used to, I failed and now she will hunt me for the rest of my life" he took a deep breath, "_por favor, _take me to jail. I think she might not be able to reach me there"

That was a first, he thought as he led the man back to the bus. At the edge of the woods he spotted the cops looking for the man.

"She tried to help you escape?"

"No, she wants to punish me herself" and then the man walked forwards with his arms raised. It wasn't long before the officers saw him and escorted him back to the bus.

He made sure to track the bus until the new inmates were inside the county jail and then he flew back home to catch a few hours of sleep. As he readied to go to bed he saw his communicator blinking. He placed it to his ear.

"_Hermano!" _he almost threw the communicator out the window.

"Tune it down," he whispered harshly to his friend.

"Sorry, sorry," Kid-Flash said with a nervous laugh, "so, how are things? I heard you are not coming in for a while"

"Dad is much better," he said feeling relieved to say those words, "Milagro is still a little scared, and mom is taking over things as usual"

"And you?"

"Just tired" he said unsure about what he had seen that night. Who was La Dama? And why was she targeting his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 2

"Up, up, up!" he loved his little sister but there were times when he wished he could ship her off to the other side of the world, "_vamos Jaime_! Or we are going to be late!"

"_Ya voy, ya voy_" he said covering his head with the blanket before little Milagro took hold of his pillow and pulled it away, "Milagro!" he sat up just to spot her running out of his room laughing. He didn't stay angry for long glad to see his sister was back to her old self.

When he made it to the kitchen his little sister was chattering with their father as he read the newspaper. Breakfast was already on the table and he raised an eyebrow at his father.

"If you tell your mother I will deny everything" he father said not looking away from his paper.

Jaime shook his head as he sat. It had been rare enough that it wasn't just Milagro and him at the table. He didn't mind having someone else make breakfast but decided he would get up earlier the next day to do it himself. Not that his father was a bad cook but he added too much salt and… oaky, he was a terrible cook but the thought was what counted. Still, he couldn't have him forcing himself when he was supposed to rest.

"Hurry Milagro or you are going to miss the bus" his father said before his little sister grabbed her backpack and rushed to the door.

She stopped at the entrance and then went back to them. She landed a kiss on her father's cheek and hugged her brother before she ran outside. Jaime started to pick up the plates before his father folded the paper and turned to him on his wheelchair.

"Mijo, we need to talk" he used that flat voice that made goosebumps appear on his arms. This couldn't be good.

He left the dishes at the sink and turned with a frown, "is there something wrong?"

"Were you at the county jail last night?"

Did someone see him? He tried to pick at the newspaper his father was readying but after realizing he had stayed silent too long he decided to be honest with him, "I went to watch over his transfer to the county jail, as soon as he was inside I came back"

"And that's all?"

"He almost escaped in the road, but there was something strange about it"

"How strange?"

"First tell me how you know about that" he crossed his arms hoping his father didn't think he was being childish.

"The sheriff stopped early in the morning," his father started, "it looks like Barrera hung up himself in his cell a few hours after they dropped him off"

How was that- he looked at his father's worried eyes. He had been worried that Jaime had been involved.

"I am not a killer" he said trying not to show his outrage.

"I know you are not," his father said keeping his tone calm, "but if someone saw you I am afraid they would not give you the opportunity of the doubt"

He released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, "he was being haunted by something" Jaime said taking a seat "he said _La Dama_ wanted to punis-"

"Wait, you said _La Dama?"_ his father started to look pale.

"You know who is it?"

"A legend as far as we knew," his father said frowning "she is supposed to be the head of all the _pandillas_ and it was also rumored that she is a _bruja"_

"_Bruja?"_

"A witch,"

"That would make sense, Khaji-Da detected magic on him"

"A curse probably… must have driven him mad" and his father looked genuinely sad for the man's fate.

"He said because he failed that she wanted to punish him" he hoped his father would understand how much this worried him and would answer him honestly, "why would they target you?"

His father looked at him and Jaime could sense his doubts about telling him.

"I am not a defenseless child," he reminded him with a crooked smile.

"I know but I hoped you never had to deal with this like I did" he said before sighing, "Your grandfather started the garage when I was about your age and he offered work to anyone who wanted to get out of the gangs and earn money the honest way. _La Dama_, or her predecessor _El Don_ didn't like that. So he would send people to the garage…"

"To try to kill him,"

"You remember how your Tata was, now take away about thirty years and you can imagine how things got"

Ugly, Jaime remembered his grandfather as the strongest willed man he had ever known. It was the man he saw his father turning into in old age and the man he hoped to be.

"Overtime people got scared of working with him, but those who really had guts stayed" and those men and women and their families were close friends to them to that day. They were looking after the garage while his father was healing, "when _El Don _realized this he stopped"

"But then why is _La Dama_ trying to get you?"

His father turned unable to meet his eyes.

"Papa?" it was not like his father to dodge his questions, "what's going on?"

"I entered the garage into a program to help youths" his father confessed, "mostly kids who come from the juvenile penitentiary… You know? So they can learn an honest trade" he took advantage of his shocked silence to continue, "many of those kids never had someone to guide them Jaime. If we don't do this they will fall back into gangs and-"

"I understand," Jaime said looking at his father as he tried to force a smile, "though I wish I had learnt about it in a different way"

Who was he to judge his father for wanting to help some misled kids? Especially him who would have already done something stupid had not been for League and the Team mentoring him.

"We are not backing away, are we?" he asked his father.

"I…" of all the things he would have thought his son to say, that was the one he hoped for, "Of course not" they shared a smile. They knew it would not be easy but it was something worth fighting for.

As he flew towards school he contacted the Watchtower.

"Shouldn't you be in school by now?" question Nightwing teasingly. The kid had an alien armor able to fly but still managed to be late to school.

"Long story, ehm… could I ask a favor?" he asked wondering if he should just search the local records, "there is someone going by the name _La Dama, _related to _El Don_ who is causing trouble around here. Do we have information on either one of them?"

"I will start a search on it," Nightwing said as he entered the information into the system, "I should have answer for your later today"

"Thank you Nightwing" he said as he landed near to his High School. He had maybe three minutes to get to his locker and then to class.

"No problem Blue, but just remember you are not on your own on this. Whoever this lady is she must have plenty of influence to do what she did to that man"

Jaime stopped when he heard those words, "I understand and thanks again" and then he hurried to class.

At lunchtime he sat on the bleachers as he ate his lunch. He had just called his father and pretty much got shouted at for worrying too much about his old man. His dad had not been able to stay away from the garage and had gone there to spend his 'vacation' time.

"Jaime? What are you doing here?" he turned to see Tye and Asami walking towards him.

"I am eating lunch," he said turning to look at the football field. It had been awkward between them since the past year when they refused to join the Team. They had all the right, but Jaime just didn't know what to talk about. Neither wanted to know anything about the hero world and he didn't want to feel like a third wheel.

"What I mean is what are you doing here? Your dad just got-" but Tye stopped his rant when Asami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What Tye is trying to say is that maybe is too soon to come back to school" she said with a soothing voice. There was a bit of an accent but it didn't distract from what she was saying.

"Tell that to my parents," Jaime said with a short laugh.

"Harsh," Tye said with a grin before they sat, "so I am guessing you haven't heard?"

"Hm?" he knew Tye wasn't one for gossip so this made him curious.

"Someone came back, and you won't believe who it is" he said before Asami rolled her eyes at him, "Brenda"

"Brenda?" he asked. There were a lot of Brenda's at their school.

"Del Vecchio?" Tye said with a sigh, "you know? That girl you had a crush on since you were five years old?"

"Oh," but all he got from Jaime was a set of raised eyebrows.

"I am going to hurt you," Tye said before Jaime started laughing, "seriously?"

"Sorry," Jaime said trying to calm down, "is just that so many things have happened that nothing surprises me now"

"I bet," Tye said trying to calm down. At least the news had cheered him somewhat like he had hoped.

"You should go talk to her," Asami said "she is being hounded by all the boys; I think she could use a friend"

"Joey among them" Tye added looking for a reaction.

"That I have to see," Jaime stood up.

Asami gave Tye a questioning look.

"Brenda used to kick his ass whenever he would try to mess with us"

"Oh," she said before they went after Jaime.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was at the lunch room surrounded by the popular crowd trying to engage her in conversation. Jaime did his best to keep his smile in control. She looked as out of place as when he met her in kindergarten. She didn't get along with most girls, especially if they behaved like _bobas. _And then there were the guys. He wanted to laugh every time she scooted away when one of them tried to get to close. He wondered how come they were not dropping dead from the glares his bold friend was giving them. As he walked towards where she sat he sat the same bold green eyes, freckled cheeks and fiery red hair awoke those old butterflies inside his chest. He couldn't believe that even after three years they were still alive.

She saw him and didn't recognize it was him. But he saw the lights go on in her eyes when he didn't stop walking towards her. She squinted and scrunched up her little nose just like imagined she would.

"Ja-Jaime!" she jumped up making those around her back away, "is that you Jaime!?" but she was already rushing towards him.

"Yeah," he cursed at himself when she stopped before him with a wide smile. He had thought of all of the things he would tell her when he saw her again, but they refused to come out as he offered his own smile.

"I-" but then she noticed everyone was watching them.

"Let's go," he said taking her hand and then rushing outside of the cafeteria.

"That was the most romantic thing I had ever seen," Asami said as she and Tye went after them.

"You mean the two dorks that don't know how to tell each other how they feel?"

"Don't ruin it Tye" Asami said before landing a well deserved punch on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 3

Nothing in his life could stay good for long. He should have known. They had returned to the bleachers sharing small words. He ignored Tye's snickers as he and Asami followed close behind. All he could think was all those memories they shared as children; running home from school, playing in the park, doing nothing but just being kids. Then his communicator went off.

"Blue?" it was Nightwing.

"Ehm, excuse me for a sec" he said before rushing to the back of the bleachers.

"Sorry, I was busy. Did you find something?"

"Yes, plenty" Nightwing said with a tense voice, "this woman is dangerous"

"I imagined,"

"No, you don't Blue. She is very dangerous. She used to be the young mistress to _El Don, _and when he passed away she was left with everything. Neither the wife nor children were left a penny. When they tried to bring it to court they all just disappeared. Somehow, though it was probably through bribery, she was never suspected of anything and for the past fifteen years has been running a ruthless operation. We had heard rumors of her but there was nothing ever strong enough. She is extremely good at hiding her deeds"

"Could it be magic?"

"Could be," but magic always complicated things because it couldn't really be brought up before a court of law, "you need to be very careful not to step on her toes Jaime. The best thing to do in this type of situations is to gather as much evidence as you can"

"Where should I start?" he asked.

"Well, it seems she has a relative that attends the same school as yours. She is her guardian so if you befriend her you could get close enough to find the information we need"

"I got it, who are they?"

"_La Dama_'s name is Amparo Cardenas and her niece's name is-"

"Brenda Del Vecchio" Jaime had to lean against the bleaches.

"_**Blood pressure lowering to dangerous levels, rising" **_Khaji-Da said before he felt a little sick.

"You know her?" Nightwing asked carefully. Jaime imagined he already knew what the problem was.

"She is my friend," the friend that she had always wanted to be more than just a friend.

"You don't think-"

"Of course not!" he realized he was hyperventilating and that Nightwing could probably hear him, "She can't know. She moved away with her dad three years ago and just came back"

"Alfonso Del Vecchio died two weeks ago in a car crash. According to the official records he had been drunk driving, but testimonies of friends inform he had been sober for two years"

She hadn't mentioned that at all.

"Maybe she isn't ready to share it Blue, don't think much of it"

"How can I not?" he asked slipping until he was sitting on the ground, "what if she does know?"

"There is only one way to find out," Nightwing reminded him of the plan.

"I can't, she will see right through me. Brenda knows me and she will know something isn't right"

"Don't decide now Blue, sit on it for a few days" Nightwing said trying to calm the younger hero, "but remember that what we do rarely comes with easy choices"

He took a few minutes after the conversation ended to pull himself together. Brenda's aunt, he tried to remember, loved his niece dearly, like her own child. He remembered when Brenda's mother passed away aunt Amparo looked after Brenda since Brenda's father was too absorbed in his own pain to notice the sadness on his nine year old. He remembered her throwing for Brenda wonderful birthday parties and taking her shopping even Brenda said her clothes were fine.

She was like a godmother to Brenda. Anything she wanted she could have. Yes, she had plenty of money but she didn't flaunt it… but as he thought more about it he realized he didn't know what her business was. His parents taught him those type of questions were rude, but maybe he should have made an exception.

When he felt calm enough he returned to the bleachers. His heart was still stuck in the middle of his throat but he was able to force a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" of course his friend wouldn't be fooled.

"I-" her big eyes stopped him from saying what he had in mind.

"Mr. Reyes was shot a few days ago" Tye said what he believed was the problem.

"Tye!" Asami shouted looking worriedly at Brenda's reaction.

"What? You can't really expect him to just bring it up on his own" Tye crossed his arms. He was actually helping Jaime.

"Jaime, is that true?" he could see her body tense, as if there was something she wanted to tell him.

"Yes, some tug tried to rob the garage"

"And Jaime's dad beat him up before the coward pulled out a gun" Tye chipped in.

Her eyes were wide with worry, "but he is-"

"He is okay, well as okay as he can be after getting shot" Jaime said.

"That's not funny" she said with a scowl.

"I know it isn't, but there is isn't much I can do about what happened" he said with a shrug.

"I guess not," she frowned, "at least tell me they caught the bastard"

"They did, and was sent to county jail last night" he said testing the waters.

"I hope he rots-"

"He is dead," Jaime interrupted, "he killed himself last night"

"He must have been one really messed up dude" Tye said, though his expression was starting to turn suspicious.

He wondered if he was going too far, "I don't believe he killed himself"

"Jaime?" Tye said tensing.

"I think there is more to it" he said finally dropping the bomb.

"Okay, and we are gone" Tye said standing up, he took Asami's hand and they left.

"What's his problem?" Brenda watched as they almost ran away.

"Is a long story" he felt bad for throwing this out in front of them. He knew they had a terrible time when they entered that world where now his life was wrapped in.

The bell rang for the next class. They walked together back to the building not really saying anything. Once they were at the doors they stopped knowing they would part again.

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" she asked.

"You have no idea" he wished he was able to tell her right then.

"But we are still friends, right?"

"Of course,"

"And you trust me like the old times, right?" she asked.

"Only if you still trust me"

"Always, after all we have gone through how could I not" she said taking his hand and squeezing it a little before letting go, "see you after school"

He waved goodbye at her before hurrying to class.

"_**You made the right choice Jaime Reyes. All signs confirm she believed you"**_

"**Because I wished it was true" **

He went to classes feeling as if he was drifting through a nightmare. He didn't think about it like Nightwing told him to. He knew he had to protect his family. He was sure aunt Amparo would be suspicious he showed up at her door with her niece, but if he played his cards right he was sure he would get all the proof they would need. When school was over he spotted her waiting outside by a black car.

"Sorry, aunt Amparo wants me to go straight home"

"You will be back tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

He watched as the black tinted car drove away. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't see her as much. He started his way towards his sister's school.

"We need to talk" Tye said a few steps behind him.

"Not now Tye, I have to pick up Milagro from school" he said continuing to walk.

"Yes, now Jaime," he stepped up until he was walking by his side.

"There is nothing you want to hear" it was pretty clear when he left them the moment he mentioned he suspected something else was going on.

"I guessed as much" Tye said glaring at the asphalt as they walked.

"Then?" his friend said something under his breath, "what?"

"I said you are still my friend, and… and your family is like part of mine. Also, this is not some alien invasion or anything like that. This is something happening in our front yard, isn't?"

"Are you saying you will help if it is?" he stopped and looked at his friend.

"Depends on how bad is it"

"You would have to hear the whole story and decide for yourself, but not here" he said before they continued to walk.

Jaime picked Milagro from school, which was rather happy to see Tye. She chattered all the way back home and Tye seemed to be happy with the normality of it. Soon enough he would be pulled back into that side of his life that he wanted to forget. Jaime knew that he would not be able to say no when he heard what was going on. Just as the Latino community around them was constantly tempted by the gangs, so were the Mescalero Apache and other tribes. Both had friends, and even family members who had fallen to that path.

After getting Milagro to start her homework in her room they talked in the living room.

"This is so messed up" Tye said after he finished explaining.

"Tell me about it" he said running his hand though his hair, "so, you in?"

"Do one legged ducks swim in circles?" he said with a strained smile, "so, where do we start?"

Of course Asami wouldn't stay out of it either. Tye's family had become her family, especially when they took her in with little question. By the time his parents came back home dinner was ready and everything seemed to have returned to normal. However, neither one of them could imagine what was going on through his mind. He decided not to tell them who _La Dama _was or about Brenda's involvement. The less they knew the less risk they would be in. They already had plenty to deal with on their own.

At night when they all had gone to bed, he asked Khaji-Da to stay tuned for all police frequencies. If there was something odd that might help, he would be there. It was towards midnight that he heard something interesting. Something was going inside a warehouse known for the gathering of smaller gangs; the kinds that were gangs more in name for the sake of fitting in than actual deeds. Something like a beast could be heard along with the terrified screams of the gang members.

As he flew towards the spot he continued to hear the cops reporting in. One of the gang members was able to escape. The man was covered in bleeding claw marks and crying like a little kid. It made him wary of what he would find.

He snuck through one of the top windows of the warehouse and spotted below a bloody carnage. He had been glad it had been some hours since dinner. He had seen bad things before, but nothing like this. Some were shredded to pieces, bits and pieces thrown around. There were others who were pierced with knives and others with limbs broken in multiple places.

"_**Survivors detected," **_and Khaji-Da reminded him that there was still something he could do. He highlighted in his vision the ones that were barely conscious and those who hid in fear; then, the ones that had done the deed.

"_Coyote, _stop chewing on that and let's get going" said a man dressed like a misfit scarecrow with knives hanging from strings around him.

"But I can still smell fresh meat?" he hadn't expected it to be able to speak. It was something like a mix between a man and a coyote.

"_Apurale_ then, we don't want to keep _La Dama _waiting" said the last of the three. A man dressed like a skeleton.

"_**Stealth is highly recommended" **_

Jaime agreed. If he was lucky they might let something spill. He watched from the shadows as _Coyote _sniffed the air before going towards one of the gang members hiding behind the crates. The beast enjoyed the smell of fear as it crouched before the shivering man ready to pounce on him. He leaped but before he could land he was tackled by something. _Coyote _was not used to anyone being able to overpower so it took him a moment to make sense of it. He was staring a black face with blue markings and yellow eyes. The first thing he thought was that it was a demon finally coming to get him for his actions.

"What does _La Dama_ want?" but at hearing those words he knew that it was not a demon for not even demons would mess with her.

But instead of answering the beast started to laugh. Jaime stood back when he saw red tears come from his eyes.

"Don't cross me," but the voice was not _Coyote_'s but a woman's voice, "or you will regret it"

And then he heard a sickening sound and realized the beast's neck had snapped and now his head hung loose on his neck.

He turned and went to look for the other two, but they were gone. When he returned he found the body of Coyote gone, as if it had never been there.

"Please don't hurt me," the man he had saved said cowering in a corner.

"I am the good guy if you hadn't noticed," Jaime said as he allowed Khaji-Da to scan for _Coyote'_s body but found nothing but residues of magic.

"A hero?" then the man recognized him, "you are the Blue Beetle" he gasped but Jaime saw he wasn't really sure if he was a good guy.

"I am after them and their boss, did they saw anything before this?" he said motioning to the carnage behind them.

"Will my neck…" he looked terrified, and Jaime couldn't blame him

"I don't detect any magic in you; he had a spell put on him"

"I… I don't know"

"They just slaughtered your friends," he glared at the shaking man, "and will probably do a lot worse if I don't stop them. You can do something to stop that"

The man looked down at his feet trying to decide.

"I will break your neck and no one would know any better" he said making the man look at him with fear. He felt sick but there would be indeed a lot more casualties if he didn't get him to talk.

"They… they wanted us to join _La Dama, _our bosses laughed at them before they brought in that thing" he said looking for _Coyote _as if he would come out of the shadows at any moment, "and then they started killing us"

"You mean they did all this because you wouldn't join them?" and the man nodded.

Then they heard the doors burst open and the gasps of the cops at the sight before them.

"Tell them you passed out and can't remember anything"

"_Que? _But I jus-"

"It wouldn't be fair of me to place your life in danger by telling them what you heard. They might come after you," and the man paled at those words, "but once she is brought in, I am going to ask you to be brave and come forwards, could you do that?"

"I-" the man seemed ready to turn him down

"_Por favor hermano, haslo por ellos"_ he motioned towards those who were not as lucky with a pleading voice. The man's eyes widened. (Please brother, do it for them).

"_Lo que tu digas hermano," _he nodded with a silly broken smile. (Anything you say brother).

And after that he left the building. He watched from the roof of another building as the survivors were pulled out. Those that were injured were taken to the closest hospital. He wished he could warn his mother of what was coming their way. She worked in the emergency wing of the hospital. Then there were the few who weren't injured. He saw the man he talked to get on a van with the other handful of uninjured survivors. The truck was going towards the police department. He was about to follow them, but then the body bags started to come out. Some were more like sacks without definite shapes. Then there were families who started to arrive with tearful faces. At that moment he felt his heart go cold.

He would not let _La Dama_ get away with this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 4

He should have known he would not be able to keep the incident hidden from Nightwing. The next morning he got a message that he was to go to the Watchtower for a check, and by check they meant he hadn't gone off the hinge after what he saw. The school day went in a buzz, like static. He smiled and tried to be his usual self around his friends but the air was tense all around. Though the authorities tried to keep it quiet, it eventually got out about the slaughter in the warehouse. Through the school kids could be seen suddenly bursting into tears. Some were brothers, cousins, friends and neighbors to the victims.

When they were alone, he confirmed to Tye and Asami that it had been _La Dama_'s goons.

"Is there any way for you or your grandfather to keep any big gathering from happening?"

"You think they might come after us next?" Tye went red in the face. He was already upset something so horrible had happened so close.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should risk it"

"We will do our best" Asami said taking Tye's hand in reassurance.

When he finally got out of school and met Brenda at the exit he wasn't sure what to say when he saw the same black car parked outside, but now sitting inside was Amparo Cardenas, _La Dama._

"Boy, you have grown quite a bit" she said with a pearly white smile. She was a beautiful woman of tan skin, long dark hair and brown eyes; the definition of Latina beauty.

"Thanks," he tried to act shy as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I came to pick my niece up but she refuses to go with me. Says she wants to 'hang out' with you"

"Oh," he said taken back a little, he wondered what she was thinking, "actually" he said to Brenda, "I have to be at the garage today and help around"

"I would think your father had enough helping hands with the help he is providing to the juvenile detention" she said with a teasing smile, testing to see how much he knew.

"Actually, that's why" Jaime said, "I am going to take care of teaching some of the basics and also to pick some spare parts from other garages"

"You must be proud of your father," Brenda said not showing her disappointment.

"I am," he said before they arranged to spend some time together the next day. Aunt Amparo insisted they went to her home and make use of the pool.

Jaime accepted hoping that it would be his chance to get some proof against her. He made it home in time to see his mother arrive with his little sister from school. It was one of her days off, which Jaime believed she deserved after what happened the day before. She didn't make it home until four in the morning, way after her shift.

"I will be back as soon as I can," he kissed their cheeks before hurrying towards the nearest Zeta-Beam in full body suit.

When he arrived to the tower he found it almost empty. He wished he had the spare time to help about. They had been short handed for a few weeks.

"Blue?" Conner said appearing from another Zeta-Beam.

"Hey" he said weakly before his friend frowned.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"That's what I came to find out," he said as they walked towards the lunchroom which was in the way to Black Canary's office.

He spotted Miss Martian with her new look and Beast Boy who was looking at his meal with distrust. He wasn't sure if there was meat on it. They waved at him and he waved back.

"You have an idea of who did it?" he had the feeling Superboy could sense his thoughts, which was very possible with his new set of powers.

They walked down the hall that led to Black Canary's office.

"We do, but since it involves magic it is going to be very difficult to bring any proof in" Nightwing said walking towards them, "ready?"

Jaime simply nodded before stepping into the office.

"But wasn't Black Canary away in a mission?" Conner asked before sensing the person inside the office, "oh…" was all he could say before his friend led him away.

Inside Jaime was met with no other than Batman. He was sitting on Canary's chair and he wondered if he should tell him that was a bad idea.

"Take a seat," the Dark Knight said before Jaime sat, "Nightwing filled me in the details. This woman is not a simple mob boss"

"I know," he said trying to keep his calm.

"You do now," he said leaning on the desk, "but that is only part of the problem" he pulled back which made him breathe easier, "we excused you from Team duties because of what happened to your father, so you could stay home and relax"

"This is related to what happened to my-" but stopped what Batman raised his hand.

"I know, and I understand you want to do all you can to protect your family"

"Do you? Because I get the feeling that you are trying to talk me out of it" he would later realize he raised his voice at Batman, and agonize on how their next meeting would go.

"I can't make you do something myself would do in your place" he said shocking Jaime, now more than ever he wished he knew what was that made Batman choose this path.

"Then?" he asked trying relax.

"Many will try to talk you out of it, Black Canary among them" he said still keeping his voice even, "but I already know you won't give in" Jaime sensed him searching him for a reaction he remained as expressionless as he could, or anyone could when facing this man, "With that in mind, I decided to advice you in how to proceed on these type of situations"

"You have seen-"

"I wish I could say I haven't" the man started with a scowl, "first thing you need to learn that no matter how horrible the situation might be, you must not allow your emotions to get involved. I know you have close ties to some of those involved but you must separate yourself from them. Always remember that the lives of innocent are in the line. When you are before them you are not Jaime Reyes, you are the Blue Beetle"

And Jaime listened to what would be the first of many one on one mentoring sessions with Batman. He wasn't sure if the man really believed he could do it, but as he had said no one would be able to keep him from seeing this through. They also talked about what he had seen and felt at the sight. He had to remember that his actions towards stopping _La Dama_ were so that no one else would go through that. They had to go to where no cop or normal detective could. At the end of the session Jaime had a better understand of what he was doing, also the reasoning behind Batman's methods.

As he left he spotted Kid-Flash eating on his own in the lunch room. He was looking at his meal absent mindedly which was a clear sign things were not right.

"You okay?" he said sitting across from him. It felt strange being in the other end of the question.

"_Hermano" _he tried to put back his silly grin but Jaime was not fooled, "okay, I am sort of not okay. Just learned a lot of things today about different timelines and all of that crazy stuff"

"And that got you down because?"

"Because!" he said greeting his teeth, "the future I came from is not gone!" and he slammed his hands on the table, "I helped create a new timeline but that horrible place still exists" and then he was taking large breaths to calm himself down, "while I have been sitting here doing nothing there is still people suffering there. I promised them I would change things"

"You did," Jaime said "you might not think much of it, but that new timeline you created is going to be forever thankful for what you did. Also, you can't give up so soon. You found a way to break the Reach's control over me; if we could get back to that moment then we could do the same in your timeline"

"But there is no way to go back," he said though his eyes said he wanted to believe so.

"Dude, you built a time machine when everything was against you. Think of what you could do now"

"I… I will think about it"

On his way back home he decided to take his time to think. He wasn't the only one with troubles. He knew the hero life was not all about saving kids from burning buildings, capturing petty thieves, or saving pets from trees but he never imagined it would claw at his mind or the mind of his friends as it did. If it wasn't what they felt was their responsibility, it was their powers. Heck, he still didn't have a full understanding of all Khaji-Da was capable of.

"Did you into mode or something?" Tye asked as he took the seat next to him on the first class of the following day. The classroom was empty for exception of them.

"Not funny," Jaime said keeping his eyes on his homework. He couldn't concentrate enough to finish it the previous night and was still having trouble.

"Neither are you since you entered the whole-"

"Shut up," he said slamming his book close, "I have more important things to do than to humor you" he had to keep his grades up, make his family believe he was okay when he wasn't, and uncover a mafia boss who had no respect for the life of others.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it" Tye said slumping in his seat. His friend was already regretting the bad joke, but Jaime already felt bad at snapping at his friend.

"You aren't in this class Tye, did something happen?" he said laying his head on the desk.

"Granddad was able to keep any major meetings from happening anytime soon, though I don't know for how long" Tye said glaring at the chalkboard where equations mocked his intelligence.

"Thanks," Jaime said with a small smile as he turned to look at the board, "crazy, isn't?"

"That you are in all the AP classes in school or that we are going to fight a mob boss witch?"

"Both," he cracked a smile, "sometimes I wish I could just stop"

"No, you don't" Tye said before sighing, "since we were kids you have always admired them"

"You did too,"

"But not as much as you… remember what Paco used to call you?"

"No," he said looking away from his friend.

"He used to call you Super Geek," Tye said with a small laugh, "he also used to say that we were nobodies and we would never…"

"He used to say a lot of things,"

"And he was wrong about most of them," Tye said poking his friend's shoulder, "you and me helped saved the Earth from an invasion"

The first bell of the day rang meaning the room would start to fill soon.

"You think is worth it?" Jaime asked him, "Brenda is my friend and-"

"You already know the answer to that," he said standing as the first kids started to arrive, some gave Tye curious looks, "see ya later _azul_, don't get to geeky" and with that the other kids looked away and went to their seats.

"See ya," Jaime said with a smile before turning to his book to finish the last problems. Paco. That was someone he hadn't thought about in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 5

He was and never intended to hang out with _them_. He was happy to be an outsider even more when he started his extracurricular activities after school. He wouldn't even fit with them if he wanted to. They were the _Preps, Jocks, Scenesters _and _Mean Girls_. They had a mutual understanding that people like him and they would never get along, yet there they were. It was Friday after school in what would be known as the best pool party of the year. Though it was quite a sight to see a few of those girls walk and swim around with the skimpiest bathing suits he had ever seen he still felt out of place.

There were plenty of snacks and drinks to go about with as little adult supervision they could get from Brenda's aunt. He was thankful his friend was able to keep only one guard after bantering a little with her aunt. On the other side of the pool he spotted Brenda talking with Asami. She seemed to be the only girl she could get along with in her own improvised pool party.

"Don't be such a wuss and take it off Reyes" Joey Gonzales said pushing him, almost making him fall into the water.

Jaime clutched the ends of his shirt and stood to the side and out of the jock's reach. He hoped Black Canary would never learn that someone like Joey Gonzales took him by surprise.

"That sounds so creepy coming from you" Tye said behind them before pushing Joey into the pool.

Jaime was sure Tye hated the guy when he turned the fall into a dive which got him a few whistles from the girls around.

"Well, this is a pool party" he emerged from water and tried to grab Tye's foot but his friend jumped back.

"No, this was just us and then you invited yourself and then your friends" Tye said with a glare.

"She didn't say no, who could ever say no to me?" he said flexing his guns.

"And it keeps getting creepier" Tye said before pulling Jaime away under a foyer, "you know if they saw that mark on your back they would probably think is a tattoo"

Jaime touched the hem of his shirt. The scarab when hidden only left the blue mark of a beetle on his spine. It could easily pass for a tattoo but he remembered Batman's words; vary your pattern and stay within your cover. And right now he was Jaime Reyes who was supposed to be shy and sort of awkward, or so Tye keeps telling him. Then again he didn't want to bring attention to himself by being too careful. This whole undercover investigation was more complicated than he thought.

They watched everyone move about before he asked his accomplice, "Have you seen _her?" _by her they meant Aunt Ampara, aka La Dama.

"She is watching from the window" Tye said with a tilt of his head.

Jaime knew better than to turn around. He already had a general idea from where and that was pretty good. Maybe having Joey and his friends around was a good thing after all.

"Can you create a distraction?" he asked his friend who watched the crowd with mischievous eyes.

"With pleasure" and then got to work.

He snuck until he was near the door to the mansion. He sat on one of the pool chairs and watched as his friend start the show. He wanted to make sure the goon watching the door was distracted before he went in. It would do no good if La Dama learnt he had gone into her home unsupervised.

"Watch it!" Tye said pushing Joey back after a small brush of shoulders.

"What are you-" the other teen looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Just because your dad is a cop you can't push me around! Everyone knows he is crooked as hell and-" and Tye knew Joey's dad always looked into blaming his people to cover his 'sponsors'.

"Shut your fu-" Joey knew this of course, but it would do no good for his friends to know.

Jaime flinched when he saw Tye punch Joey across the jaw. The other teen stared at him shocked realizing that even though Tye was not as burly as him, he was probably faster. Jaime watched and waited for the guard to try stopping them so he could move. It was interesting how he was able to break down all the mistakes Joey made. He assumed too much about his opponent, which led him to receive a few well placed hits. Since he returned home Tye swore he would never let anyone take him away against his will.

As the party started to gather around them he noticed the guard call on his radio before he moved to split them apart.

"You need your little friends to help you Joey?" Tye said with smirk before the rest of Joey's friends advanced towards him.

"_There better be an explanation behind this,"_ Asami said in her native language before standing next to her boyfriend leaving a shocked Brenda watching on her own.

"_Very, but even if there wasn't I had waited for an excuse to kick his sorry ass for too long_" his smirk told her this was true.

"_You just know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?"_ but she smiled nonetheless.

Even though he wanted to see his friends wipe the floor with them Jaime knew he had to move.

"_**Disrupting cameras signals"**_ Khaji-Da said overlapping the images the surveillance system was recording.

The mansion of La Dama, just like the pool was magnificent. Everything was either an antique or of the most expensive brand. The carpets alone made him feel as if he shouldn't step on them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he wondered how many horrible acts against humanity La Dama had committed to get them. Something probably as bad as what she would try to do to his family if she found out what he was doing.

"_**Remember what the Batman told you Jaime Reyes" **_Khaji-Da said when he stopped as if frozen.

He took a deep breath to rein in his emotions. Whatever she had done, the people she had already hurt couldn't be undone, but they could bring them justice and hopefully closure.

After setting a few bugs in the living room he went up the stairs, disrupting the cameras as he went. The scarab would alert him anytime there was someone close and made him hide on empty rooms or corners until they were done. Jaime wondered how the bats did it without having something like his scarab. He reached the top floor where he knew Las Dama's office was. He snuck up past the guards who were watching the brawl through a window. He was surprised Tye and Asama were still going strong at it.

"Fifty on the blond kid" one of them said. Jaime couldn't help rolling his eyes.

He reached the main hall. It was decorated with a beautiful crimson carpet and two doors on the sides and one at the end of the hall which Khaji-Da confirmed to his was where La Dama and her non-rational energy gathered.

His hands shook as he pulled one of the bugs Batman had provided him with. Even if they found them, they were untraceable. He placed them behind paintings, under tables, in places he had been taught people never checked. He heard steps approaching and took without thinking to the room on the left. Khaji-Da had confirmed it was indeed empty but didn't have time to say more before Jaime was already in.

He wished it hadn't for the room would feed many of his future nightmares. He wondered if Brenda knew what lay below the roof where she slept. The woman was a real witch. Not in the sense that she stood around a cauldron chanting and whatnot but it was close. All along the walls there were shelves with _things_. He called them things because he had no idea what they were.

"_**Non-rational energy levels are low but unpredictability demands we leave Jaime Reyes"**_

"**Believe me, I really want to leave but I am sure this is the best place to plant a bug" **he approached one of the shelves.

A severed hand clawing at its crystal jar prison, what looked to be like some sort of fetus of a creature he had ever seen, a dried up fairy giving an eternal shriek, some roots and herbs that actually moved, a cloud of something in a jar which seemed to be looking at him, some liquids he didn't bother reading the label for he suspected it was blood (he wondered whose), and many unnamable things that made him wonder if La Dama had something against men. He wanted to cross his legs from just giving them one glance.

"_**Readings show those don't carry non-rational energy" **_Khaji-Da said.

"**So she just collects them, that makes it so much better" **he hoped at least the men were already dead when she took _them. _

"_**Someone is about to enter Jaime Reyes, hurry" **_Khaji-Da said before he planted the remaining bugs around the shelves in the room as fast as he could.

"Jaime?" he thought his heart was going to pop out when he heard Brenda, "what are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to talk to your aunt, but I think I picked the wrong door" he hoped he looked shocked and even a bit scare so she believed he had no idea he was going to find this room.

"Oh," she said before biting her lip a little "is just a hobby; she likes to collect odd things"

"Some of those things are alive," he turned to watch the moving cloud, "Brenda, are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she said lifting her chin, "she is my aunt"

"I know, I know…" he tried to calm down. He had to keep his cover.

"Jaime, I know you" she said stepping forwards, "and I also know my aunt. She is a little eccentric but she keeps that part of her to this room so the world won't judge her. I would really appreciate it if you told no one about this place. We all have right to secrets, don't you think?"

"Yeah, fine" and then she led him out and back down the stairs.

He found maybe half of the party in the large living room as the goons was setting up some sort of machine by the TV. He spotted his friends sitting in a couch on their own while the rest crowded on the other. Tye had a self pleased smile as Joey and his bruised friends glared at them. She gave him a light punch on the shoulder before going to stand with her aunt.

"Don't you think you went too far?" he asked as he sat with his friends.

"Maybe," he said but the smile didn't go away.

Jaime sighed, "so what did I miss?"

"We kicked their butts," Tye said.

Asami added "and then one of the guards got punched so more had to be brought in. They split us apart and Miss Amparo made us come inside. Some people left since they considered the party over"

"And what are we doing now?" he didn't like the looks of that machine.

"_**Is non-threatening" **_Khaji-Da assured him.

"You are going to hate it," Tye snickered before handing Jaime a small piece of paper, "that's your turn"

"My turn?" he opened and found the number two written on it.

"Miss Amparo has a very interesting sense of humor when it comes to punishments" Tye showing Jaime his, which had the number fourteen.

"She didn't say it was a punishment" Asami said showing her had number five. Whatever it was, she didn't look pretty happy.

"For us it's going to be" Tye said before Jaime noticed his friend was blushing slightly, "I just hope enough people quit before it get to me so I can quit too"

"Alright _jovenes (_youngsters), we are setting the machine at random, and you only get one chance to skip the song in case you don't like it" La Dama said before she brought a fishbowl filled with papers, "we are not going in number order" she said taking a paper out of the bowl and showing it to them, "first goes number five" when they realized what was going on a few sighed in relief while others fretted. There was no way to know when it would be your turn.

Jaime was still at loss until he saw someone hand Asami a microphone, the screen went on and music started to play. Asami sang with a smile which explained why she didn't see it as a punishment. A few of Joey's friends tried to boo her but they only got elbowed or punched by one of the girls. They actually respected someone who could sing. Also, they dreaded they would try the same when it came to their turn.

"We are so dead," Tye didn't bother whispering the words as he looked at his number.

"_**This is a social ritual, why is Tye Longshadow dreading it?" **_Khaji-Da asked.

Jaime was surprised the artificial intelligence was actually curious.

"_**It is not curiosity but precaution. The machine is of simple making, or is there something I am not detecting" **_he scanned it again but couldn't find any threat.

"**It is a social ritual,"** Jaime started, **"and is very embarrassing if you are not used to singing"**

"_**You are used to singing yet you are almost as nervous as Tye Longshadow"**_

"**Is very different when you sing in the shower or when you are in your own than in front of others that might be judging you"**

"_**It is irrational to sing in places where no one can hear you"**_

"**Touché"**

When Asami finished them, the girls and some of Joey's friends clapped. Joey remained with his arms crossed.

"Next is…" La Dama made a show of mixing the pieces of papers before pulling one out "eleven"

One of the guys sighed before stepping up and receiving the microphone from a happy Asami.

The next ones were not as good as Asami who clapped for each one of them. Jaime joined her and even convinced Tye also when he realized she was trying to keep them from being embarrassed.

"Being embarrassed can mess with your voice when you sing" she said as more and more of Joey's friends returned smiles to her even though she had kicked their butts but an hour ago.

"Six!" La Dama said before Brenda started blushing and stepped forwards.

"Go Brenda!" shouted Tye, "go chorus girl!"

Jaime offered her a smile when she looked their way. He had almost forgotten she had been in the choir when they attended catechism. She sang and everyone became quiet. She still had a beautiful voice. Her eyes met his many times and he thought she was trying to something that song wasn't. Everyone clapped when she finished, her cheeks reddened even more before La Dama started digging for the next number, there were only a few left"

"Fourteen!" she called before Tye cursed under his breath.

"You get my turn," he said to his friend as he stood up. He couldn't stand waiting anymore so decided to get it over with.

"Oh please let it be the chicken dance," he heard Joey say before Brenda handed him the microphone.

"Good luck" she said before he turned to face the rest. His gut clenched at once.

"_**Is irrational to fear those among your age group Jaime Reyes. You have faced more difficult situations than this"**_

He felt a little better and listened to the music. A slow rhythm, kind of familiar. Was that one of the songs his mother listened to in the radio? Then he remembered the song, it was in Spanish. He tried not to flinch as his Spanish pronunciation was terrible.


	6. Chapter 6

EDITED**

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 6

The first words were the hardest to get out. He knew he would have stumbled with them had not been for his mostly silent (to the rest of the world) partner. He thanked Khaji-Da for helping him get the first words. Thankfully the song was mostly calm but he wasn't sure what they would think for changing the lyrics from Spanish to English. He hoped it made sense because he barely understood some of the expressions.

Transfusion,

Of pure magic for the heart

Honey mascara,

To correct the sadness

Mental tattoo

To mark the imagination

Drinks of light

To make life happier

A pause, violins playing calmly. He did his best not to be tempted to turn away from the screen and watch their expressions. They were very quiet and that scared him.

Television,

To erase the transmission

Sexual revolver,

For the Russian roulette

And I don't know you

Or what will you say

But there's nothing to think about

The darkness

That threats me, skeptical

He took a deep breath trying to trick his mind into believing he was just singing in the shower or at least that no one was watching him.

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

The rhythm picked up. They were the same words but now instead of calm he had to pick up his pace. He would have definitely had messed it up if he had tried to sing it in Spanish.

Transfusion,

Of pure magic for the heart

Honey mascara,

To correct the sadness

Television,

To erase the transmission

Sexual revolver,

For the Russian roulette

And I don't know you

Or what will you say

But there's nothing to think about

The darkness

That threats me, skeptical

The room started to spin as he had to pick up the pace again and stick to the rhythm.

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

Nothing that I can lose

Nothing that I can't do

Something to relieve you

Something to cure me

The last parts of the song finally arrived and it returned to a calmer pace.

There's nothing I can lose

That I can't do

That I can't love

That I can dream

He closed his eyes begging for it to finally end.  
>There's nothing I can lose<p>

That I can't do

That I can't love

That I can dream

When done he was met with a deafening silence. Was he really that bad? He didn't dare turn from the screen where he had been reading from. He couldn't believe it had been so bad. Between him and Khahi-Da he had hoped they had not messed the words. Well, it would be just like him to make a fool of himself, so it was fine, right? He knew he would get shit from Joey and his friends for a few days but he could handle that. Tye and Asami would laugh it off with him and not mention it again. However, he wasn't sure how he was going to face her. Brenda would never admit it but he knew she took pride on her voice.

He heard someone clapping and waited for the sardonic remark.

"I don't know if I should be disappointed you can't sing in your parents' language or hire you to sing at one of my clubs"

He turned and saw La Dama giving him a smile that sent chills down his spine. She was watching him like a predator did at its next meal.

"Tia!" Brenda shouted.

"Mija!" laughed La Dama at her niece's embarrassment, "I know talent when I see it, and I would be stupid not say it"

"He is not that good" muttered Joey before he stood up, "thanks for everything Ms. Cardenas, Brenda" and then he and his friends left. Some of his friends looked back at Jaime as they left, some in awe and others with resentment.

"I guess we should get going too," Jaime said wanting to disappear from the sight of La Dama.

"Would you please think about it?" she said trying to sound sweet, but all he felt was as if someone was dumping acid into his stomach.

"_**Don't lose your cover Jaime Reyes, amass opportunity but don't use it entirely until the time is right" **_Khaji-Da reminded him of another advice Batman had given him.

"I will talk to my parents," he said because if this was under normal circumstances, that's what he would have done, "but I don't think they will like the idea" and it was also a polite way to decline the offer.

But the smile she replied with told him it wasn't over.

Brenda walked them out with a blush on her face.

"I am sorry about that," she told Jaime before throwing a glare at Tye, "but I still don't get why you started a fight with Joey"

"The guy pisses me off" Tye shrugged.

"Everyone pisses you off" Brenda said in a bland voice.

"Not everyone," Tye said throwing Asami a look that made her blush, "see you later!" he took his girlfriend's hand and ran down the street with her.

"He really likes her," Brenda said surprised at the sudden burst.

"He does," Jaime said glad his friend wasn't so angry like he used to be. Tye might say the Reach and the activation on his meta-human abilities was a nightmare, but he also met Asami. She could make him happy with just a few words and Tye made her happy with his sudden burst of affection and odd sense of humor.

He then realized they had been standing in silence for a while both lost in their thoughts.

"Ehm… I better get going" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you free tomorrow?" she asked him fast unable to meet his eyes.

"I…" was she asking him out? It could be she just wanted to hang out. They hadn't been able to spend any time together other than school since she got back.

"_**You have a meeting at the Watchtower with the Batman, followed by a revision of the records from tonight, then assist your father with his business, and then meet as requested by the Robin"**_

"**What are you? My secretary?" **

"Jaime?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sorry!" he said realizing he had paused too long listening to Khaji-Da, "actually tomorrow I will be kind of busy, but if you drop in the afternoon at the garage we can…" they can what? Talk? He felt stupid for even bringing it up, "Or we could catch a movie on Sunday?" wait, did he just ask her out?

"_**Heart rate increasing, implementing chemical countermeasures" **_the scarab said before he felt his body relax.

"That…that sounds nice" she said with a little smile that tugged at his heart.

"I will call you later to…" they could fix on a time and place now, but he liked the idea of calling her later.

"Okay," she said still with her little smile, "nothing girly, got it?"

"But you liked…" he was about to remind her she used to drag him to some girly movies years ago when neither Paco or Tye would be caught dead in one, "never mind," he shook his head, "talk to you later" and then he finally left. He ran down the street because he knew that if he walked he would be tempted to look back and if she caught him staring he would surely die of embarrassment.

"_**Jaime Reyes do not forget your objective" **_Khaji-Da said and Jaime could swear he heard it sigh.

"**I am amassing opportunity, aren't I? Maybe talking to Brenda will give us some hints as to where start to gather proof against La Dama" **he offered hoping it sounded logical enough.

"_**That is correct, but the changes this female causes to your physical chemistry is worrisome" **_Khaji-Da was still trying to balance the levels of Norepinephrine, Dopamine and others in his brain.

"**Is called being young, I am still human, remember?" **Jaime said feeling his previous moment of elation disperse. He forgot for a moment back then who Brenda' was related to, but he waited so long to have this opportunity, no; he never thought it would happen and was having trouble believing they were only a few days from going to the movies on their own, not as friends this time but hopefully something else.

If Khaji-Da could sigh, it would have already done it at least a hundred times. It seemed when it came to the female Jaime Reyes infatuated pretty fast, _**"I am aware this is the stage of your life cycle where reproduction…"**_

"**Don't Khaji-Da! I don't want to hear you talk about that! You already get access to most of my thoughts,"**

"_**Your natural instincts must be curbed then for them not to endanger the objective"**_

"**Is not just instinct," **Jaime said though he was aware the scarab had very little understanding of the emotion he believed was behind his behavior.

After dinner he went to search on the internet a movie they could go watch. When he found a few he believed she would like he called her.

"Hey Brenda," he started what the Khaji-Da referred to as the torturous courting human ritual and didn't bother to hide to Jaime he found it difficult to believe their species had survived for the time it had existed.

At the end of all Jaime lay on his bed with a silly smile on his face. He was sure now he had gone mad. He actually had a date with one of his best friends, who is also the niece of a witch mobster. He sat up before changing into the armor and then leaving through his window to patrol. Khaji-Da was right; he had to not lose sight of their objective. He flew over his father garage and everything seemed to be fine. Then he flew over Tye and Asami's neighborhood making sure nothing was lurking the darkness before he flew down town looking for anything out of place. Batman had told him that sometimes the best source of information came from the most affected neighborhoods. Downtown had been known for a long time as the place where small gangs, pickpocketing, drug dealers and others dealt.

He activated the camouflage before flying lower over the now emptying streets. He found this strange as it was usually buzzing with activity of every kind. How long had it been like this? When he first got the scarab he used to patrol this place and stop every crime that he could. They were nothing big, but surely there was a lot of it.

"_**Traces of non-rational energy detected"**_

"**Repeat after me, magic"**

The scarab led him to an alley. At first all he could see was dust but then the scarab pointed to him recent damage to the walls and even some small craters created by explosions and pure force. How come this didn't get called in? (REFER TO "BECOMING SUPERBOY" Chapter 6)

"_**Scanning complete. Residues are of human origin" **_Jaime jumped away from the ashes_, __**"…modified to create a threatening creatures on unstable aspects. Likely related to the creature encountered in the warehouse"**_

"**Coyote" **Jaime looked up at where Khahi-Da was signaling and saw multiple claw marks on the walls, **"how many?"**

"_**Estimated thirty to thirty-five" **_Khaji-Da informed, _**"meta-humans of mostly non-rational abilities were involved, five to six of them"**_

Jaime thought over this. One of those creatures along with two meta-humans had slaughtered close the seventy people who gathered in a warehouse a few nights ago. He didn't want to imagine what thirty-five of them could do in the city. The people had to know something was going on, otherwise they wouldn't be hiding inside their homes. Then again there were metas who were able to defeat them in this neighborhood. Was this them not getting in their way? Also, why had the authorities not received any reports of it.

"**Khaji-Da, I want the crime and disappearance statistics of this area for the past year. I want to know around when things started to change"**

He took a sample of the ashes to ask the Watchtower to analyze or at least have Zatanna tell him why they were human but looked nothing like one.

"_**Three months ago the amount of dealers and thieves brought in from this area started to go down, but at the same time the amount of disappearances has increased, many of times related to the same lines of illegal activities"**_

"**Any details of the investigation to find them" **surely the disappearance of so many people has started a more serious investigation.

"_**Most are set as low risk disappearances"**_

"**Meaning they probably think they just skipped town and since they are of shady backgrounds they are happy they are gone. They don't care how many of them"**

"_**Don't let emotion cloud your judgment"**_

"**I am not" **he said before sighing, **"is just not right to ignore something like this. They are still people"**

He continued to patrol hoping to find one of those things still lurking but he had no luck at all. He wasn't sure what time it was when he returned to his room, but found a sandwich at his desk. He was glad his family understood. The next morning though it was a Saturday he didn't lose anytime and left for the Watchtower promising to eat something there.

"Aren't you an early bird?" Black Canary said with a smile, "now what is this I heard of Batman using my office"

"He… he is trying to help me with some stuff" he said glad to be wearing the armor so she wouldn't see him blush. He hadn't thought they were kicking Canary out of her office.

She sighed since she was not ignorant of what Jaime was dealing with, "just remember he is not the only one that can help you"

"I won't," he said before he went to her office where Batman was waiting for him.

"Repeat the rules," Batman told him immediately when he came in as he held a cup of coffee.

Jaime was a little taken back but then started telling him the rules he had taught him in their previous meeting.

"Assume nothing. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Don't look back; you are never completely alone. Everyone is potentially under opposition control. Go with the flow, blend in. Vary your pattern and stay within your cover. Any operation can be aborted. If it feels wrong, it is wrong. Maintain a natural pace. Lull them into a sense of complacency. Build in opportunity, but use it sparingly. Don't harass the opposition. There is no limit to a human being's ability to rationalize the truth. Pick the time and place for action. Keep your options open. Technology will always let you down. Once is an accident. Twice is coincidence. Three times is an enemy action. Don't attract attention, even by being too careful"

When he finished he wondered where he had messed up. He could think of a few but never the Dark Knight would start for the first one.

"You still assume that girl doesn't know anything about what her aunt is doing" he started and when Jaime opened his mouth to defend her Batman gave him a reproaching look that made him stop whatever he was going to say, "it might be by her own will or she maybe is being manipulated by La Dama…"

"She might be under her control," Jaime said with a frown. It didn't exactly mean Brenda was innocent, but it gave him hope that she had no choice but to live with her aunt.

"I can't be pointing to you every mistake you make. You have to realize what they are yourself until it becomes a second nature" he said before drinking from his cup of coffee, "now you tell me, what else did you do wrong"

Jaime thought of the rules again.

"I was found out by Brenda in one of La Dama's rooms, where she kept her ingredients. If Brenda is really under her control she might have already searched the room for the bugs I left behind" anything that can go wrong will go wrong, "I should have hidden, used Khaji-Da's camouflage abilities and passed unperceived"

"If we receive any recording from that room have your armor analyze the voice patterns in case they try to feed us fake information" there were ways to fix some of those mistakes, he would also make the teen learn how to think around them, "what else?"

"It felt wrong how La Dama was looking at me," Jaime said with a frown as he recalled the way she smiled at him, "I am not sure if she is up to me, or she is after something else"

"She would have already taken action if she believed you were involved with the League," Batman said, "more than likely is related to your performance from yesterday. She does own a few clubs and might be indeed interested on hiring you"

"My parents will never allow it," he said with confidence.

"If she decides to forward the offer to your parents you must make sure they accept" Batman said and before the teen could complain he explained, "most of her money laundering goes through those clubs. If you incorporate you should be able to gather more proof against her"

By the time they were done Jaime was starving. He went to the lunch room and got some breakfast.

"**Where to next?" **Jaime asked Khaji-Da. His brain was still hurting from all he had been talking with Batman.

"_**I was able to synchronize to the frequency to which the bugs report to. The recordings can be revised as you assist your father with his business"**_

Jaime nodded hoping he wouldn't have much trouble with the kids from the juvenile corrections.


	7. Chapter 7

The Flight of the Blue Beetle 7

"I am not reading that,"

"Fu*k that!"

"Just tell us how to fix these pieces of junk!"

Jaime wondered if he could just hit them with a book and see if they learned that way.

"It's just the basics. It won't take long" he said keeping his tone as even as possible, "also, in this line of work you have to try to stay updated on the latest mo-"

"That's lame!" and once again he was being interrupted.

"_**I have a few suggestions that could be-"**_

"**Not now,"** he told Khaji-Da before he stared at the four juvenile delinquents left in his charge. Half an hour ago the bus from the youth center had arrived dropping twenty of them and from then they had been split into groups and assigned to some of the most experienced members of the garage. From the moment he saw this group he knew they would be trouble so he decided to take over them.

"What are you looking at?" one of them sneered at Jaime.

"Do any of you know anything about cars?" He asked before all of them raised their hands; "besides driving or breaking into one." Three lowered their hands. The remaining teen who was standing to the side of the other three tried to drop his hand, "too late for that, what is your name?"

"Miguel" he said in a quiet voice.

"But we like to call him _perra._"

"If you don't take this seriously, I will call the friendly officer outside to take you back," Jaime said to the offending kid before turning to an embarrassed Miguel. He didn't strike Jaime as the type of guy who would end up in a correctional facility. He tried to continue teaching them how to make an oil change. He was glad Miguel was of some help because the other three were making him lose his patience.

"_Mierda_," Miguel said when some of the oils splashed him.

"Did you dirty your pretty blouse" one of the guys snickered before Jaime realized why they were picking on Miguel.

He started to open his mouth to tell the guy to back off but then Miguel gave him a look that told him not to. Jaime wasn't sure he was okay leaving it like that so he broke them into two groups. He had two of the guys start trying making changes of oil together and he with Miguel and another guy began on another project.

At the end of the torturing two hours, they had learned how to make an oil change and how to use an engine scanner.

"Time to go!" the officer called. The bus was parking outside the garage. Without wasting a moment the three trouble makers dropped what they were doing and rushed outside. Miguel stayed behind and helped pick some of the tools.

"You can go, this place is usually a mess anyways" it really wasn't but he felt sorry for not defending Miguel even though he didn't want him to.

"I would like to wait here as much as possible," Miguel said looking towards the gathering group, "is that okay?"

"Of course," he said trying to offer a smile.

"If I make you uncomfortable, I can tell you right now you are not my type," Miguel said attempting to laugh but he was still tense.

"Is nothing like that," Jaime said shaking his head, "I am just wondering if anything stuck to those guys. For exception of you, they didn't seem very interested in learning anything."

"They are actually some of the best-behaved guys," Miguel told him with a more relaxed tone. "They are just showing off since they don't want to seem soft in front of their friends. They actually usually leave me alone. After a few more visits, they will calm down."

"I hope so," Jaime sighed.

"Is it true the owner of the garage was shot?" Miguel asked startling Jaime.

"Yeah, but he is fine now," Jaime said a little uneasy. He asked the rest of the staff to not tell the kids from the juvenile center he was the son of the owner.

Miguel seemed relieved to hear this and Jaime wondered why he was so interested in knowing.

"Barragan!" but before he could ask him one of the officers called for him.

"See yah," Miguel said before running off to board the bus.

As he took his time going home, he finished reviewing the recordings of the bugs he had planted at La Dama's home. It seemed people didn't do much talking in that place as he just kept finding small talk here and there. Only a few of those times were Brenda. He hoped she wasn't actually involved, but hoping wouldn't help. He sighed as he arrived home and found his family ready to eat together.

"Is there something you want to tell us son?" his father started.

"Just tell him," his mother said to his father.

"Tell me what?" Jaime asked worried since nothing those days was simple.

"Amparo Cardenas stopped by the house today," his father said, "she came to talk about offering you a job at one of her clubs."

Jaime really hoped his parents said no even though Batman told him that it might help in his investigation.

"She did?"

"Don't act dumb," his mother admonished, "we told her we would think about it so we could talk to you. Is not like you to hide something like that."

"I-" he started but wasn't sure how to continue. He wanted to involve his family as little as possible to keep them away from danger.

"Well?" his mother said as she started serving the desert. Jaime could tell she was trying to remain calm, but the little lines on the forehead told him she would not remain so for long.

"Is part of my investigation" he admitted, "she is involved."

"Of course she is," Bianca, his mother said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" his father asked Jaime more worried about his son's feeling for Amparo's niece.

"Yes," Jaime said picking at his desert, "actually I was advised by… One of the mentors to accept the offer. I might get the inside intel we need."

"But you already got school and are helping at the garage" and that he had taken to making patrols until late at night didn't pass them. "Is too much Jaime" his mother said worried.

"I will be okay," he said, "I won't overdo it."

"But-" whatever his mother was going to say went unsaid when his father placed his hand over hers. She gave her son a tired look before sighing, "alien armor or not, you are not missing dinner, got it?"

He nodded unable to meet his parents' eyes. He hated making them worry, but these were things he needed to do to protect them. He knew they would be more worried if they knew La Dama was Amparo Cardenas since there was nothing they could do to keep him safe. He couldn't also tell them he felt like there weren't enough hours in the day to rest. Even then, he still had to meet with Tim to talk about what they would do to help Bart. He didn't want to imagine what his parents would say if they learned what they were trying to do.

888

A few weeks later at night Jaime found himself washing dishes at one of La Dama's club. El Pinto was a club for youths in their twenties mostly. The music was loud and the drinks were colorful. The moment he stepped in he knew he would not be able to get a syllable out in front of that crowd. He was still a kid compared to them. Surprisingly, La Dama was very understanding and placed him under the care of one of their more popular vocalist.

"Ya done kid? We need to rehearse or the lady will be upset with us and you don't want her upset at us."

Ethan Contreras was a young man in his mid-twenties with the looks of a wannabe rock star. Jaime had heard him sing, and he could sing. But, his wardrobe left much to be desired. Pants were too tight. The man could barely walk. And he wore tight shirts too, though he didn't have the physic to show them off. Still, he took singing seriously. Jaime was learning from him, though he hoped the investigation was over before it reached the point where he would face the crowd outside.

"Done," Jaime said placing the last plate in the rack.

"Alright!" Ethan said rubbing his hands together, "come with me."

Jaime following him to the emergency ladder and climbed up to the roof of the club. Ethan took out a cigarette and started smoking, "we are doing the exercises here."

"Here?" the club was only two stories high and was surrounded by other buildings; building from which people could see them.

"Yes, here boy. You need to get over that stage fright of yours. So, what better way than to sing on the largest stage possible, the world," Ethan sang the last part. It made Jaime wonder what he was smoking.

"I guess," but he could see some sense in what he said. He started the exercises Ethan had been giving him the last two weeks.

As he practiced he realized he liked the fresh air going into his lungs. The air inside was full of tobacco and other types of smoke. It was also too crowded. He didn't like crowded places. For a few minutes, he felt much more relaxed than he had the past two weeks. He had continued helping at the garage. The kids from the youth center were behaving better just like Miguel said, but they were still an unruly bunch. He had also been running errands to help gather some of the materials needed to get the time machine ready. Thankfully Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg was helped him. Actually, the man seemed pleased to help at anything the League didn't agree with. He had continued to keep tabs on La Dama and the bugs he left in her house. There was also school work, the small dates he had been going on with Brenda, more sessions with Batman, and the patrolling. Even with the energy lent by Khaji-Da he still collapsed to bed most nights.

"Now what is going through your mind little man?" Nathan asked as Jaime was finishing the exercises, "I usually need to tell you to speak up, but right now you are raising your voice like you want to devour the world."

"I wouldn't go that far," maybe fly away from everything would be more accurate.

"Still, that's how you need to sing when you in front of those consumer crazy idiots. They might not realize it with their government and propaganda programmed brains, but they still got souls and they can still feel the music." Ethan said throwing his arms into the air, "there is still hope."

Jaime couldn't help himself and threw his arms up too, "you are crazy."

"And don't you forget it!" laughed Ethan before they started on a new set of exercises.

8888

"Earth to Jaime," Jaime blinked before he realized Brenda was waving her hand in front of his face, "are you okay?"

"Just a little tired," he yawned as he leaned back on the benches.

"A little? You look like you stayed all night at the club."

"Until midnight actually" Jaime admitted before Brenda gave him not just a look, the look. "They were pretty busy and I got paid quite well."

"Oh," she said suddenly remembering she was the one living in a mansion, "do you really like working there?"

"At first I wasn't sure, but Ethan is cool. Also, the tips are good," especially when the female customers saw how young he was. They ruffled his hair even though he was taller than them. The more daring ones pinched him, though that wasn't something he would be telling Brenda anytime soon "and I am actually making some improvement."

"Maybe this time we should just watch a movie at my place," she offered putting her hand over his.

"O…okay," he said intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Oh my goodness Asami, they are holding hands. Can you believe it?" Tye said a few bleachers above them.

"The scandal!" Asami joined in for once also finding it incredibly cute.

8888

"So, who is the lucky lady?" Jaime looked from the motor they had been working on to see Miguel giving him a smirk. Over the past few weeks, he had opened up a little more, and just like he had said, the rest had calmed down after a while.

"Huh?" Jaime asked before Miguel's smile widened.

"C'mon Jaime; you don't usually dress like this. You are going on a date after this, right?" Miguel said looking pointedly at the leather apron and gloves he was using to protect his clothing.

"Maybe," Jaime admitted.

"Life is so unfair! The geek gets to go on a date, and we get sent back to the bird cage." Mikey said (his name was Miguel Devante, but he went by Mikey.) One of the kids from the youth center said as he was cleaning some pieces.

"I am sure you dated a few girls before you were sent there," Jaime said. He had grown up listening to the side perks of being in gangs.

"Of-of course!" Mikey said, his tan cheeks reddening.

"He didn't. Neither did I" said Francisco Ramone shaking his head, "not high enough up the ladder."

"Not answering that," said the youngest of their group, a red-headed boy by the name of David Ceballos. The rest of the teens rolled their eyes because they didn't believe for a second the fourteen-year-old had seen more action than them.

"What about you Miguel?" Jamie asked before noticing the rest were shaking their heads for him to stop.

"I have a boyfriend. We have been together a long time" but his tone was sad.

"But?" Jaime couldn't help asking.

"Is a long story," Miguel said looking outside.

"More like the guy got out first and hasn't come to visit him even once," David said before Miguel sighed.

"You don't know Gabe (Gabriel) like I do," Miguel said sitting on a stool.

"Of course we don't!" said Mikey.

"Not like that you idiot," Miguel said face turning red; "we were friends since children. He is not the kind of leave you behind- and if you try to make a joke out of that Mikey I will kick your ass."

"You said it, not me" Mikey laughed before the rest joined in.

"Anyways," Miguel said tiredly, "I know something happened to him. I am sure it had to do with the witch." The last part he whispered just barely.

"Shut up man!" Francisco snapped at them.

"A witch?" Jaime asked. It surely couldn't be a coincidence.

"Don't ask man. It always brings bad luck," Francisco said closing the hood of a car loudly.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's just something her guys spread so people wouldn't talk about her." Mikey said though he too looked slightly shaken.

"You mean La Dama?" Jaime had asked before they all stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know about her?" David asked though a different kind of question wanted to burst from him.

"She is the one who had the owner of this place, right?" Miguel asked. He knew it was no coincidence that the attack happened shortly after the news arrived at the youth center.

"Yeah," Jaime said wondering how much should he let them know.

"See? Is just a story she probably created to keep her name downwind. If she really was a witch why would she send someone to shoot the guy?" Mikey said to Francisco, who was frowning as they kept talking about _her._

"Witch or not, she is still very powerful," Miguel said before turning to Jaime, "any idea why she would target the owner?"

"Why do you think?" he gave them a pointed look.

"Oh," Mikey said after a moment of silence, "damn. Then the guy is either very brave or stupid."

"Doesn't he have a family or something. What if she goes after them?" David asked him.

"I…" Jaime was caught off guard. He didn't think they would care for the well being of his family that much, "they- we are with him."

"We?" Miguel asked nothing the hesitation in Jaime's voice.

"The owner is my dad" Jaime finally admitted.

"Oh, sorry man," Francisco said looking embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Jaime said standing straight and with as much confidence as he could muster. "We believe in helping our community and you guys. Besides, is not the first time my family is targeted for wanting to help others. Something similar happened when my grandfather was in charge and we are still here."

"But what is the big deal," Miguel insisted, "we are just a bunch of kids. What is it to her if we go the right or wrong way?"

"I don't think we are just a bunch of kids," David said before they all looked at him.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Mikey asked.

"I think we are different. Not all of us, but some of us. Miguel," David said to the older teen, "remember that trick Gabe used to do? It was after some of her people noticed that he was suddenly gone. I also think she is the one behind his disappearance."

"It was just a silly trick," Miguel said, but he couldn't meet their eyes.

"You said you guys know each other since kids. Is it really?" David said pushing further.

"She is the one behind the warehouse slaughter," Jaime said as he was finally putting some pieces together.

"What?" they all turned to him with fright and shock.

"She is after something or better say after some people. People that she thinks society won't miss. By bringing you guys here to learn a skill, she sees that as a threat to her plan because you guys do matter."

"We are so touched," Mikey rolled his eyes, "but what does that mean?"

"It means you are meta-humans and she is after you because of that" they all jumped at hearing a female.

"La Bruja," Francisco said eyes wide looking for the source of the voice.

"**Khaji-Da," **Jaime asked.

"_**There is a frequency around the room which was what aided in disguising her presence, but is not of non-logical origin." **_

"Who are you?" Jaime had called before a woman materialized before them.

"Jaime Reyes, right?" a woman with long dark hair appeared before them. She was lean with gothic closing, dark painted lips and a pair of dark glasses.

"Again, who are you?" Jaime asked stepping forwards.

"Probe," she said simply which didn't answer much as how why she was there. But at least it wasn't La Dama.

"What do you know about this?" He said crossing his arms. If she was right and these guys were meta-humans, he could not let her take them.

"Well, aren't you curious? Though I am curious about you too. You are not a meta-human yet you feel different," she tilted her head.

"what is that?" Miguel asked, his eyes wide as if a long unanswered question was finally being answered.

"Is what you four are, which makes you targets to La Dama" Probe said, her smile falling.

"So I take you are not with her" Khaji-da couldn't detect her abilities being a threat to them, but it was better to be safe.

"The complete opposite," she said with her smile returning, "we just wanted to let you and your family know we are behind you."

"And who are you exactly?" it wasn't like a complete stranger appeared literally before them and offered them protection every day.

"The Posee," she said proudly.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Jaime said.

"You don't need to know more than that," she said as if she was talking to young child.

"Yet you expect me to trust the safety of my family and them to you" Jaime stood even close to her making sure she noted he was taller and very likely stronger than her. Then he said in his coldest tone, "and you are right. I am not normal, which means I can take care of you or your Posee if you are trying to trick us."

"Whoever told me you had no backbone was way off." She said with a smile, "but even if you believe us or not we are still going to look after this place" and then she disappeared again.

"Okay, this is way too strange," Mikey said still looking at the place where she stood before.

"Should we call the cop outside?" asked Francisco.

"No, you don't know if they are under La Dama's control," Jaime said with a frown. If she had people inside the youth center, it could also mean some of the guards were on her payroll.

"Okay, you know more about this than you let know. What the heck are meta-humans?" Mikey asked.

"People with special abilities," Jaime said, "which I imagine was what your boyfriend could do." The last part he said to Miguel.

"Yeah," Miguel said leaning on a car, "but not just him." He had extended his hand before him before a small light appeared and then they saw what seemed to be a purplish brick made of light floating on it.

"Me too," David said, "but I need my brother to do it. He is out there somewhere hiding from her."

"She was after you?" Jaime didn't think by looking at the boy that he was carrying so much.

David nodded, "we were actually taken from our town in Guatemala almost a year ago. We were able to escape but while we were trying to find our way back home, I got caught for petty theft. I know my brother is out there but…"

"Damn," Mikey said through greeted teeth, "is there like a law of physics or something makes us find each other?"

"Why? What can you do?" Miguel asked wide eyed. He didn't think there were that many others like him so close.

Mikey took a the largest wrench around and a few seconds later it was bright red and emitted heat so intense they had to step back.

"Holy-" Francisco stood back.

"Francisco?" Mikey asked lowering the wrench.

"I would prefer not to," Francisco said with a frown.

"C'mon. I can turn anything into a melting wax. It can't be that bad" and by the sound of his voice Jaime could tell Mikey was actually afraid of his abilities.

"Just- just hold on to something" they took this serious so they did. A moment later a power wave of energy hit them and threw a few of them back.

"Okay, that's not bad at all. What about you Jaime? I know she said you aren't like us but-" Mikey was asking.

"I can't tell you," Jaime said, "is too dangerous"

"C'mon man, we are trusting you with our own secrets" Mikey insisted.

"I can't" he shook his head. Khaji-Da was telling him to retreat as soon as possible. He started to step back.

"Francisco," Mikey had said before he went to block the entrance.

"C'mon Jaime, we have the right to know," Miguel said, though his voice was a little shaky.

"Stand back," Khaji-Da was fighting to activate something that could defend them, "you are making it upset."

"Jaime, please just tell us," Miguel said as a fist of the purplish bricks surrounded his own.

"Dammit!" that was the last straw for Khaji-Da. His plasma cannon formed and pointed at Miguel.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Flight of the Blue Beetle 8**

"Wow!" Mikey said as Miguel created more bricks which formed a wall to protect him.

"Stand back!" Jaime shouted before the rest of the armor started to cover his body. "They aren't a threat, they aren't a threat" he kept saying until he was covered from head to toe with the armor.

"Fu**, you are the Blue Beetle?" Mikey asked.

"They are not a threat," he kept repeating which made the rest realize they had to calm down too. Mikey dropped the still red wrench and Miguel made the bricks disappear.

"Sorry man, I guess we blew up your whole secret identity thing," Mikey said still looking shocked but also sorry.

"You think?" Jaime snapped at him.

"Sorry," Mikey cringed

"Just leave it," Jaime said collapsing, "I am actually trying to gather information and proof to take La Dama down. I guess I have to trust you so you can believe me."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked.

"I need you to tell me all you hear about her. Anything that might lead us to get her brought to justice for what she has done," Jaime said.

"Can't you just shoot her with that cannon and be done with it?" Francisco asked.

"It doesn't work like that," Jaime sighed.

"Why the hell not? She killed all those people in the warehouse and who knows how many more," Mikey said forgetting who Jaime allied with.

"I know, I made it there but it was already too late," Jaime said looking up at them. At those words, they became very silent.

"So you want us to tell you what we hear?" Miguel was the first to speak again.

"Yes, don't go around asking question. I don't want you endangering yourselves," Jaime told them.

"If you haven't noticed, we can take care of ourselves," Miguel said crossing his arm, "besides, now I am sure she has Gabe. The sooner we take her down, the better."

"She is a witch," Jaime told them, "as of why she hired someone to shoot my dad; I don't know. But, she does have the means to find you and kill you without even getting her hands dirty. She did it to the man who failed to kill my father, and I am more than sure she can also do it to you."

"Alright man, we get it," Mikey said before placing a hand on the shaking David.

"Sorry," he said mostly to the kid who was missing his brother, "I just don't want to hear you got hurt or worse for helping me."

"We are not helping you," Francisco said, his voice shaky, "we are helping ourselves. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can barely control my abilities. They were actually the reason why I ended up with you guys. I was just walking in the street minding my own business when I accidentally broke the window from a shop. They thought I was trying to rob them. If I slip again, she will- what is she with us anyways?"

"No idea, but I will find out," Jaime said with a deep frown, "that woman might be a good place to start."

"Man, this is crazy," Mikey said with a sharp laugh. "I just wanted to know how to fix a damn car so would never need a mechanic and I end up meeting a hero and spying for him."

888

"Are you okay?" Brenda asked.

"Uh? Yeah, why?" he asked as they sat on the couch of her living room. The sunset broke through the half-open blinds bouncing off her red locks with vibrancy that took his breath away.

"Well, the movie has been over for like five minutes and you haven't said a word," she said before noted the credits were almost over.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I am just a bit tired," he said trying to remember what the movie was about.

"I would say," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help catching the faint scent of vanilla, "I guess you don't even have the strength to make a move on me."

"I… you… You want me to-" he asked wondering if there was still a chance. He did his best to keep himself from looking down the V-neck shirt she was wearing.

"The moment is kind of gone" she admitted with a small smile but her warm body was still leaning against his, "is kind of weird, us going out, don't you think?"

"No," he said leaning his head on hers rejoicing on the softness of her fiery tendrils, "I wanted to ask you out ages ago, I just didn't know how."

"Me too, but I was scared we would mess up," she said closing her eyes, "you are the best friend I ever had. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me," he told her closing his own eyes, "you know how I feel about you, don't you? I mean, it is a little hard to miss."

"So is not just a crush?" she asked as her fingers made contact with the skin of his arm. He jumped slightly at the touch but a moment later her fingers were sliding down his arm.

"It hasn't been just a crush since we were ten," he told her, his voice a little shaken.

"So here we are just leaning against each other," she said placing her hand over his.

"Is it really too late?" he asked pulling his hand and placing it on her cheek before turning to see her face. Her cheeks were red, "for at least one kiss?"

"I think… I think one would be fine," Brenda said before leaning forwards.

He stared at her plump lips for a moment before leaning forwards. Their lips connected in what started a chaste kiss. She dared to place her hands on his chest and couldn't help gasping. She wondered why he had kept his shirt on back when they had the pool party and the question came back because all she could feel behind the material of his shirt was muscle. He skin jumped a little every time she moved her fingers until he could no longer hold back.

"Brenda," he broke the kiss for a moment before taking hold of her shoulders. She gasped at the force behind his hold and Jaime took his opportunity when he saw her parted lips. The moment their tongues touched he felt all his inexperience knock at the door. He calmed down as they moved their lips against each other.

He heard a little voice on the back of his mind and he thought he was losing his mind before he remembered they were not alone. Jaime shouted at Khaji-Da to not say anything about what his body was expressing. This was what he thought he would never have wrapped in a perfect moment. He had never kissed a girl like this, and it seemed he wasn't messing up since she wasn't pulling back.

"Jaime…" she said breaking the kiss. Her bright green eyes stared at him like had never seen them before. She wrapped her arms around his torso pulling her body completely against his. His already hammering heart had stopped for a moment before he hugged her back. He kept reminding himself she had agreed just to one kiss and they had gone for two. He didn't want to push his luck any further and just enjoyed their bodies leaning against each other only apart by a few pieces of cloth. He closed his eyes trying to stop those thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt… Children" okay, that stopped those thoughts in a fraction of a second. He and Brenda jumped apart and turned to see La Dama watching them with what some might consider a teasing smile. "But if you aren't going to do something for which I would have to chase Jaime away with a broom." Or worse, "I would recommend you to get home while you still can."

" See you later Jaime," Brenda said as her cheeks flamed red.

"Excuse Ms. Cardenas," Jaime said grabbing his backpack and then rushing out the door.

"**Why didn't you warn me she was there!" **he shouted at Khaji-Da as he ran down the street.

"_**I did, but it seems when humans enter that state they have trouble making sense of what others tell them**__**.**__**" **_Khaji-Da said, _**"though there was no ill intent detected from her, reason why she wasn't treated as an immediate threat."**_

Jaime found this hard to believe. He knew La Dama was very overprotective of Brenda. From all that he had learned today, it made him think that maybe La Dama's goal wasn't just about becoming an even more powerful mafia boss.

He headed to the club where he found Nathan didn't show up that day. He went to the kitchen to help for he refused to receive payment from just learning how to sing properly in public. He started washing and peeling vegetables when what he had been waiting for finally happened. He spotted two men in suits enter through the back door kitchen and march towards the manager's office. Both men were carrying briefcases and pushed anyone who got in their way.

"**Are the bugs recording properly?" **as soon as he had met the manager of the place he had made sure to bug the office.

"_**They are carrying weapons Jaime Reyes. Caution is strongly recommended" **_Khaji-Da said before Jaime continued to peel vegetables.

He couldn't wait to find out what they were talking about. Of course, it wouldn't be enough unless it linked them to La Dama, but it would be better than nothing. Then there was an explosion and he and the rest of the kitchen staff picked into the club where they spotted people getting up from the shock. There were clouds of debris, but Jaime could see the shades of people standing intact.

"Leave or we will kill you!" one of them shouted before everyone started rushing to the kitchen and the back doors. Jaime reacted fast enough to enter a restroom where he changed into his armor.

"_**The two men and manager are getting armed in the office. They will be out any approximately two minutes" **_Khaji-Da informed him.

Jaime took a deep breath and burst outside where he spotted a group ravaging the bar. From one glance, he could tell they were an odd bunch, meta-humans clearly in some cases.

"For the love of- You come out here with your hands raised!" he raised his cannon at them.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the good guys" a Latin man of black decent said turning around on his stool, with a beer at hand. He was tall and slim and the skin he could see was covered with tattoos of skulls, crosses, and whatnot.

"I am not the one who attacked a building full of people. Now, don't make me repeat myself" he turned his other hand into another cannon.

"I guess it could look bad from that perspective. But, I assure you, we are allies" the man said before Jaime spotted Probe with other two girls taking turns at drinking shots, "the name is Damper"

"The Posee," Jaime said.

"So you have heard about us," Damper said slightly surprised.

"If you are really after La Dama, why are you attacking a place where she is not even at?" he didn't move one bit when Damper started walking towards him.

"To get on her nerves; if she has her sight on us then she won't have them on others," Damper said before a short, bulky man kicked one of the counters over.

"You can't be sure of that," Jaime said wanting to roll his eyes at them.

"Is worth a try," the Damper said still walking towards him, "you are from town, aren't you? I bet we could work together."

Jaime undid his cannons even though Khaji-Da protested.

"Only if you share all you know about what she is after,"

"Gladly, sincerely we have been coming to too many dead ends as of late" he turned to the rest, "Posee, let's bring the new kid home."

"Can it wait Damper? We just got started,"

"It can't wait, get you assess moving!" Damper said before they all went to stand around him, "stay close kid, and don't say a word."

Jaime felt as if something was covering them but couldn't really say what. As they neared the exit, he spotted the armed men and manager came out with their guns raised. Jaime was ready to tackled them when Damper placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned him to remain quiet.

"Where the hell are they?!" the manager shouted, "They were here just a moment ago!"

"Let's check the cameras," one of the men said before Damper motioned them to get a move on. As soon as they realized they were invisible they would let the bullets rain to try to get them. Once they were far enough they tucked into an alley.

"Stay close _escarabajo_," Damper said before a van appeared from the shadows. His powers were not limited to those close to him.

The Posee got on the van without place and drove downtown. He didn't think any cops would stop them thanks to Dampers gift. Jaime followed from the air wondering what he was thinking agreeing so fast to join them. Then he remembered Miguel and David. Miguel was desperate to find his boyfriend, and he didn't doubt he would do something crazy that would get him hurt if he didn't see results soon. Then he thought of David. His brother was, hopefully, somewhere in the city and not already in La Dama's clutches. Either way, a fourteen-year-old shouldn't be living either on the streets or in the clutches of a witch. He needed to get answers soon for them and the protection of the other meta-humans that lived in the youth center.

They arrived at a house which seemed to be close to collapsing. Jaime had Khaji-Da scan it for anything dangerous, but there wasn't even a gun in the premises, just another guy who was in the living room watching TV. He landed on the backyard where Damper was already waiting for him.

"Thought you got lost, come in man. This is going to be the first time we got a Leaguer as a guest, not that we have any guest, but you get the idea" he said as they went up the creaking porch steps.

"I am not part of the League," he said knowing the young man was testing him for information.

"Really? I thought after what happened a year ago you would be" Damper poked even more.

"I didn't come here to make small chat Damper. A lot of lives are in the line and I want to stop that woman from hurting anyone else as soon as possible" he said as they stopped in a large kitchen. The cute blond girl who had been accompanying them and the short bulky guy were opening the fridge and kitchen cabinets to start dinner.

"Alright, alright," Damper sighed, "I am glad to see you are serious about this. I never thought one of the big names would be looking after our own city."

"I am not a big name Damper, but I can assure you some assistance from some of them," he said as they entered the living room and then he spotted someone he thought was long dead. He commanded Khaji-Da to take over his facial expressions. Otherwise he would be shouting or gawking and that wouldn't do any good to his credibility with the Posee.

"You found the _escarabajo!"_ the young man watching TV stood up and stared in shock at Jaime, "wow, he is taller than I thought."

"Paco is sort of a fan of yours," Probe said turning the TV off and taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, the guy actually takes the time to patrol the city," Paco told her, "and I imagine you are also after La Dama, right?"

"_**I am sensing deceit in his voice and vitals Jaime Reyes" **_Khaji-Da told him.

"There is something you aren't telling me," Jaime said with narrowed eyes at Damper, "you were not just attacking the club to piss La Dama off, you wanted me to find you."

"Shit, guy is smarter than we thought," Damper said falling to sit on the couch. "We promised the guy we wouldn't tell you a thing, but I guess it can't be helped now"

"Who?" Jaime asked.

"This guy who claimed to work for the League came around the neighborhood the day after the slaughter at the warehouse. Really strong and could use psychic attacks," Probe said with a smile, "not bad looking either with that black hair and blue eyes." That narrowed the list of his friends down to Superboy.

"He didn't want us to tell you because he understood this was your town and the League doesn't seem to behind you on this one, so…" Paco said awkwardly and wondering if they might have started a mess with the League.

"He asked us to find you since we were working towards the same goal. We told him we would think about it. We weren't really going to do it but then Paco here heard you were taking a closer look over the city, so we thought about giving it a try. You seem like a decent guy" Damper said before the blond girl brought him a beer, "thank you Bonita."

"Thanks, I suppose" Jaime wondered if he should talk to Conner about it next time they met.

"Don't thank us yet," Damper said, "your friend knew a little too much about us and that doesn't set well with us. I think is only fair, especially after we showed you our crib that you let us in one of your secrets."

"Let me guess, you want to know who I am," twice in a day would be just like his luck.

"Bingo, so take the mask off kid," Damper said leaning forwards.

"There is just one thing," Jaime said before looking at Paco.

"I am normal, sort of?" Paco said immediately.

"You were reported dead three years ago, explain" because he was furious right then. It was only thanks to Khaji-Da that he was able to keep them from seeing it.

"Wow, this guy is going to be good," Probe said pulling from the side a small box with popcorn.

"You know what is going on, don't you?" Probe had said before he and Bonita shared a worried look. Usually, things that interested Probe meant trouble.

"From the moment I _saw_ him, now shush," she told them before they went back to watching.

"I…" Paco looked at loss for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and said; "I was close to La Dama's niece and I was also hanging out with Damper at the same time. She knew Damper and his group knew what she really was and I guess she thought I would tell her niece so she sent some of her Coyotes to kill me. Damper and his friends were able to save me, though one of the guys didn't make it. When the police found my wallet with his burned body, they assumed it was me so…"

"You remained dead so La Dama wouldn't search for you anymore" Jaime added, some of his anger slipping through his words.

"Sort of," Paco said, "I knew she might have gone after my family or friends, so I thought it would be better if she thought me dead. I am of more help like this."

"He is very good at gathering information," Damper said but Jaime didn't pay him any mind. Even Damper could sense some of the Blue Beetle's anger at this point.

"So you let your family and friends think you were dead," Jaime said stepping closer and looking down on the man that he once called friend.

"Yeah, what about it?" but Paco didn't take accusations well. He did what he believed was best at the time and he didn't regret it. "If you think you can come in here and lecture me just because you wear a stupid customer you are very wrong _pendejo"_

"_Pendejo!? _Your mother was inconsolable! She even moved away because of how destroyed and guilty she felt!" Paco had grown without a father, and his mother always tried to do right by him. It really broke her heart when she lost her one and only son.

"How do-" Paco started before the mask started pulling away.

"Dammit Paco! You could have at least sent us a clue that you were okay! Tye and I didn't believe for a moment that guy was you, but after searching for who knows how long we thought you were really dead!" Jaime couldn't hold his anger back anymore. He shouted at the top of his lungs not caring that the rest of the Posee was poking from the rest of the house to see what was happening. In the end, there was a deadly silence, and his face was fully uncovered.

"Ja-Jaime!?" Paco said stepping back.

"_Idiota!"_ and then Jaime punched him. Thankfully Khaji-Da was smart enough to realize Jaime really didn't want to hurt this person, so the armor on his hand was gone by the time he punched Paco on the jaw.

"What the fu-" Paco looked startled before Jaime fell back on his behind. His whole armor peeled off him.

"I glad you are alive, but you are still an idiot," Jaime said with a tear running on the side of his face and pained smiled.

"Man, I guess I can't call you Super Geek anymore" Paco chocked a laugh as a tear of his own ran down his face.

"Told you it was going to be good," Probe said with a large smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Flight of the Blue Beetle 9**

"First of all, my mom knows I am alive. I am not that heartless as to let her think for long that I was dead. I was the one who actually asked her to move away. I didn't want La Dama trying something against her in case she found out I was alive. Now, why didn't I tell you guys," Paco paused for a moment to look at the two teens give him an incredulous look, "what?"

"I don't think this is him," Tye said to Jaime as they sat in the living of the Posee the morning of the following day.

"I know, he is actually making sense," Jaime said before Paco threw his arms into the air.

"You," he said to Tye, "have been a bad influence on him."

"Don't blame me," Tye said with a smirk, "he actually started acting like that when he started hanging out with the sidekicks."

"Whatever," Jaime said rolling his eyes, "also, it doesn't matter what excuse you give us for not letting us know you were alive. We will still kick your butt."

"Actually, I agree with that," Tye said crossing his arms.

"C'mon chief," Paco said with a smirk knowing Tye disliked the nickname, "if Jaime didn't have his armor neither one of you would stand a chance."

"We are not little kids anymore," Tye reminded him, "and you might have gotten smarter but we got stronger." Tye said flexing his arm so he could see the toned muscled.

"Right," Paco rolled his eyes at them, "anyways, that's the reason why I didn't tell you I was alive. I knew that the moment you two learned what was going on you would try to follow me. And before you say anything about that, yes, it was because you were just a pair of little kids. You were what? Thirteen, fourteen-years-old?"

"Alright, we understand," Jaime sighed. He couldn't deny they would have indeed done just that.

"I don't. I am still going to kick your ass," Tye said standing and stretching, "now, what do we do?"

"We don't get a break," Jaime said with a short laugh before explaining to Tye what they had found out once they pulled their intel together.

La Dama was targetting young meta-humans in the streets and the youth center. Once she detected them she would take them somewhere they hadn't found out yet. Jaime had not been aware at the time, but when she had attacked the warehouse, there had been more than one _Coyote_. The ones that had already left had taken some of the young meta-humans who had tried to fight back. Now, besides having to find evidence against her, they also had to find where she was keeping all the young she had taken already.

"Jaime bugged her house," Tye told them as the Posse and them gathered in the kitchen.

"But she never says anything incriminating," Jaime sighed, "I also got hired by one of the clubs, the same one you guys attacked."

"Oopsy," Probe said not looking sorry at all. "I guess I should have spoken up when I detected you inside."

"The place is going to be closed for a while," Jaime said with a sigh, "but I think there is something better we could do." He explained to them his plan in short, "of course, only if you are up to it Tye."

"Me?" asked his friend before everyone in the room looked at him.

"La Dama already knows the Posee, and I am not actually a meta-human." Jaime explained, "and you sort of have a record already, so it shouldn't be that hard for you to blend in."

"Gah! I knew something like this would happen!" Tye said crossing his arms, "Fine, but you owe me big time for this."

"Now," he said turning to Probe, "I need you to help me find this kid." He showed her a picture of David, "he shares a power with his twin brother. I am not sure if he is still in the streets, but I need you to try to bring him to the youth center once Miguel and the rest have done their part."

"Don't say more," Probe said with a pained smile, "no kid should be in the streets on his own."

"Now how do we get proof against her. We might be able to free the rest, but it will be for nothing if captures them again," Damper said with a sigh.

"That's where Bonita and Esteban come in," Jaime turned to the blond woman.

"Me?" she asked shocked. Bonita was just as her name meant, pretty. But, her ability was one which Jaime believed would be indispensable.

"I know where you are going with this," Damper said with a frown and placing a protective arm around his girlfriend, "believe me, we tried. La Dama would kill anyone who talked shortly after."

"But not if La Dama was the one questioning them," Jaime said looking at Esteban.

"Eh," Esteban was handsome young man, but appearances meant little with him since he was shapeshifter.

"Okay, that sounds better, but she still usually doesn't deal with those guys on her own. She is too careful. They will know something is up the moment she shows up unannounced."

"That's why we are going to give them something to panic over," Jaime said looking a little stressed, "I am going to try to get a few friends to help us. We are also going to break into her office."

They stared at him as if he had gone mad. La Dama's office was known to be the place she guarded the most.

"Alright, when do we start?" Paco had asked before they turned to look at him, "what? This kid has always been smart. I am sure it will be okay."

Jaime nodded at him thankfully, "this upcoming Saturday. I know from Brenda that she will be going to a dinner party. It will increase our chances if she is not in the mansion."

888

By the time Jaime made it home he realized a crucial fact. He never made it home the night before. He stood at the door with this realization and looked around searching his furious parents. He only found his father sitting in the kitchen with an elderly woman he knew too well.

"_Abuelita?"_ his grandmother gave him a look which could wither flowers.

"Jaime, I thought you would never make it home. What shame you decided stay at your friends place the night I arrived. Now, come here and give your grandmother a kiss."

He kissed her cheek before serving her some tea just as he was taught as a child.

"Really Alberto, I don't see why you seem so bothered that I came to visit you. I am still your mother," the old matron said before thanking her grandson for the tea.

"I love you mom, but you know I don't like it when you make Bianca upset" Jaime's father said with a sigh.

"Is not my fault you married a woman of such short temper," his grandmother said.

Actually, that was the reason why Alberto married Bianca. He liked her vividness and reactions. Still, he didn't expect his mother to understand this as she married a very mellow fellow.

"Hay mijo," said the grandmother, "you look so skinny. Let me cook you something and I won't take a no for an answer. You too Jaime, I bet you have been eating only junk food with your friends."

"Thank you, grandma," Jaime said because that was actually true. Then, he whispered to his father, "sorry."

"Don't worry. We contacted your _friends _and they were able to track your cell phone down. Interesting stuff they got there," Alberto whispered back to his son. "Still, remember to apologize to your mother a few times."

"Got it," Jaime laughed.

"What are you two whispering about there?" called Jaime's grandmother.

"Jaime has a girlfriend," Alberto said before his son gaped at him, "what? You two have been going out for three weeks, right?"

"That's not the point," Jaime whispered hoping his grandmother wouldn't hear.

"Well boy, you better be a gentleman with her because I am not ready to be a great grandmother just yet!" the old lady shook a wooden spoon at him. Then in a way a grandmother only be she hit the top of his head, "and no cheating or double crossing, or whatever you want to call it. I will disown you if you hurt this a maiden's tender heart."

"That's why," Jaime whispered to his chuckling father.

888

Jaime waited for the response of the teens from the youth center. They weren't actually saying anything, but they gave each other questing looks.

"I am in!" David said standing up first, "if it means I can find my brother and go back home…"

"Me too," Miguel said with a frown, "if we can give her a heart attack in the way it will be even better."

"Are you guys crazy," Francisco said shaking his head, "do you know they are going to do with our files if they find out what we can do. The FBI or some other organization will hunt us for life."

"Actually, I already got that covered," he said before someone appeared before them, who closed the door behind him.

"Hello there!" Kid Flash said to the gaping teens, "Kid Flash. I will be taking care of any written records in the building, actually I already took care of some at the police station and the courthouse" he shook their hands incredibly fast as he said this.

"And Robin will be taking care of any digital records so at the end of this you will be left with a clean slate," Jaime said offering them a smile.

"Including, let's say, I don't know. Any joy rides the law doesn't approve of?" Mikey asked.

"Only once," Jaime said with a sigh.

"I like these guys," Bart said laughing.

888

Jaime sat in the backyard of his house looking up at the start. The following day was the big day. All week he had been pushing his feelings aside. He had never been so close to Brenda, yet he felt so far. Soon he would be bringing her only living relative left to the law. He sighed wondering if she would ever forgive him. He heard the rustling of grass before his little sister sat next to him and then laid her head on his lap. Her bright brown eyes looked up at him and the sky.

"Tell me the name of the constellations again," she said looking up at little dots covering the sky.

"You already know them," Jaime said passing hand through her dark locks, "what if you tell me their names for once."

"Not fair, you are my older brother," she pouted at him before he sighed.

"Fine," he started naming and pointing each constellation. She would say their name at the same time with a smile. Once he was done, they were quiet for a long time.

"Do you really have to be a hero?" she asked him before Jaime looked down with her eyes full of un-shed tears, "can't you just be my brother?"

"I am sorry Milagro," Jaime said leaning down and kissed her forehead. "I need to to do this not just those who are victims of that woman's cruelty, but also to protect you and our family. She will try to hurt us again if I don't stop her."

"Do you promise to come back?" she asked sitting up and facing him.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to get back home," Jaime told her.

"Milagro! Time for bed!" his mother called from the door before his sister threw a shaky hug around him and then ran inside. He and his mother stared at each other for a moment. Bianca Reyes had never felt so old as she watched the young man, once her little baby boy who he could hold on her arms, walk towards her with a serious expression. She knew she was not going to like what she was going to hear.

Once Milagro and grandmother Elena had gone to bed Jaime sat with his parents and told them what he and the others had planned. He told them who La Dama was. He told them what to do the following day in case La Dama tried anything against them. But most importantly he told them how much he loved them and how thankful he was for the life they had given him.

"Stop this nonsense," Bianca snapped at her son, "don't make it sound like you aren't coming back."

Her husband placed his hand over hers and then said to his son, "we are proud of you son. Having said that, we want you to come back home as soon as possible and well."

Jaime then watched as his mother let her tears fall with a shaky breath. There was nothing they could do to stop their son. Actually, soon enough he would be turning eighteen. He would not be her little boy anymore. Even now with his height and mature demeanor he already looked like an adult. Soon, he wouldn't need them anymore and would be going to the college of his choice. Bianca wanted him to go to a community college close to their home, but knew that was selfish of her. Her son could go to just about any school he wanted. He had to make it count.

She was startled when he felt her son's arms wrap around her, "thank you for teaching me there is no shame or fear when it comes to doing the right thing. You and dad are the ones who taught me to have strength to do what I believe is right."

Bianca buried her face on her son's should and help back her whimpers. She wished she was stronger.

888

He stayed in his room until midday. When he got out his family was gone, grandma Elena included. He found food in the fridge with a note of 'return soon' from his mother. Though he had little to no appetite, he ate the food. He then took a shower and dressed well before the bell to his house rang almost making him just out of his skin. He opened the door to find Bart in his civilian close along with Paco.

"Probe called a while ago. She is close to the kid," Paco said with a smile.

"And Tye is all set," Bart said before they walked outside. Jaime locked the door to his house before walking to the driveway where Paco had parked a small car

"Everything seems to be going according to plan," Paco told him, "are you ready?"

"Not really," Jaime said with a sigh, "but is now or never."

The others nodded.

"Well, see yah later then Blue," Bart said before leaving to meet with Probe.

"You sure make friends fast," Paco said looking at the spot where the kid had disappeared.

"If that was supposed to be a pun, is not a good one," Jaime said with a smirk. However, it didn't last long "you know you don't have to do this."

"Hey, just because I am normal it doesn't mean I can't help," Paco said getting on his car, "remember who I am."

"The guy that got his ass kicked by a girl three years younger than him," Jaime recalled the time Brenda flipped him on his back.

"Besides that," Paco said with a smirk, "I am the guy that came back from the death. I am not going down so easily. See you later Super Geek!" he called as he pulled off the driveway and then left to meet with other members of the Posse.

Jaime took a deep breath and then got walking. On his way to Brenda's home, he made a mental note of all the things they were going to do. He had to trust the rest on this. He realized he had been wrong for wanting to do everything on his own at first. That's why the League and the Team existed. No matter how powerful, even heroes needed people they could trust. Though he had found them in the oddest of places, he trusted them. Conner had trusted the Posse to help him, just like Paco had trusted them to help him. Miguel and the rest of the kids from the youth center trusted him with their secret, and now they were trusting him with their lives.

Before he realized it, he had already made it to the mansion. The guards didn't pay him any mind as he went in. Brenda was standing by the pool, her bathing suit on. He did his best not to stare, but it was hard not to. It was a bikini which had him blushing from head to toe.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie, you know? The one I slept through last time" he said trying to offer a smile, but came out awkward.

"Let's go for a swim first," she said before pointing at a pair of swimming trunks, "no excuses Jaime. Don't think I didn't notice you didn't get into the water last time."

Jaime had nodded before he went to change inside. They had to hurry. It wouldn't be any good if they were caught outside when everything started. He battled with the idea of leaving his undershirt on, but decided against it. If Brenda asked him about the beetle mark on his back, he would say it was a bad decision that he was still paying for.

When he came out Brenda was already swimming in the pool. Her shoulder length red hair looked like an exotic flower floating under water. When she emerged and spotted him, he couldn't help finding a bit of pride in seeing her gawk at him. Last time she had seen him without a shirt she had called him a skinny shrimp. Not just because of the scarab, but also the training he had undergone with Black Canary he now could show off a good set of abs and muscles.

He jumped into the water not too far from her. When he turned around, she was no longer there.

"Brenda?" he called before something pulled his legs and his head went underwater. He looked down and spotted Brenda swimming up towards him with a smile. Before he knew it, she had her lips against his. Their heads emerged from the water, lips still locked and moving restlessly. She wrapped her arms around his necks and his around her waist as they swam back to the shade of a tree close to the pool. His mind was a foggy mess as she leaned her back against the wall and pulled him closely.

"You have changed," she said stopping to gasp for air.

"It has been three years," he gasped back trying to push their urges to the back of his mind. "Let's go inside before I do something your aunt's guard would throw me into a ditch for."

"They aren't that bad," laughed Brenda before leaning her forehead on his chest. "Just a little more. Knowing you, I won't get to see you like this again for a long time."

Jaime indulged as they pushed their bodies together until there was almost no space in between. He tilted her head to the side before laying soft kissed on her collarbone and then up her neck until he reached her jaw. He gasped when she wrapped her legs around him provoking a part of his body that didn't need any more provoking.

"_**Remember the mission Jaime Reyes," **_Khaji-Da said when it sensed Jaime's control slip even further, _**"remember those depending on you."**_

Jaime cursed in his thoughts as he pulled back from Brenda, "I think it will be better if we go inside," he said before she nodded a little crestfallen.

She got out first before giving him a curious look.

"Would you please turn around," he told her before her she understood and blushed even further. She turned around to face the house with a self-satisfied smile. She knew she hadn't imagined that. Jaime took one of the towels and ran inside the how not letting her spot his awkward state. Nonetheless, this allowed her to see the blue mark on his back.

By the time was changed back to his own close he didn't find Brenda in the living room, but standing by the stairs.

"Let's go watch it in my room. That way if you fall asleep it will be at least somewhere comfortable," she told him with a smirk. She knew he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon which with her in her room.

Jaime could only nod not trusting his voice. Actually, this worked in their favor. The deeper they were inside the house, the better. He checked his watch and saw it was almost time that Tye started things in motion.

888

Tye had been eating lunch on his own at the youth center. He didn't know how, but Robin had hacked their system so that when he showed up with the new kids they didn't question his being there. Thankfully, he was given an alias. He was fast to find the four kids who were helping Jaime and gave them the signal to get ready. He had made quite a show to tell the guards how he had knocked out a cop and flipped a car. Immediately he saw a few stare at him like prey. The same guard was watching him even then. It wasn't long before the man walked up to him and called him over. He followed him to the laundry room, supposedly to give him his assignments while there.

He wanted to roll his eyes at the guy for thinking him so gullible but held back. When they made it to one of the emergency exits, he turned to him with a plotting smile.

"I have a friend out there looking for a guy with your skills. You get out of here and make some real cash, what do you say?"

"Fine, I guess," he said before the man smirked and opened the door. Once outside Tye waited for the inevitable. He felt a syringe go through his arm and he was out. Jaime really owed him for this.


End file.
